A Pure Bloods Journey
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: Ouka has been in hiding all her life now her family slaughtered she has no choice to but to Run to her Long time Friend and Only Ally, Kaname Kuran. But when she gets to Cross Academy, Will she find Safty or insecurity? Help or Refusal? Will she be forced to fight or will she find love? or will it be both? Takuma, can see everything she's hiding, But So Can Kaname? IchijoXOCXKaname
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first story of Vampire Knight, Its Ichijo (Takuma) X OC, her name's Ouka, its pronounced Oh-Kah and I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Ouka, Time to stop running

There comes a time when a secret must be told, a hiding must stop, and if it comes to it, a fight must be fought. Destiny holds you in place it tells you what is in store for you and what's going to happen in your future, the only thing you can do is choose the journey to your destiny. That's what my Mother told me anyway. And so far my journey has taken me to the weirdest places imaginable. For example right now. In the back of a blue taxi, grey stained ripped seats and the smell of cigarette's hanging in the air and the driver humming to the tunes on the radio. Cross Academy was my stop and I had at least a twenty minute journey left. The light from the sun didn't fill the cab and it wasn't warm sitting in the back, but I liked it the sun irritated me.

I had a small strand of my long straight dirty blond hair wrapped around my finger trying to entertain myself watching as some dried blood crumbled from it, not my blood but my cousin, Kimie, meaning, the picture of benevolence. Yes it was her blood that was dried in my hair as I had held her lifeless body in my arms before it shattered and she was no more. Under my nails was the blood of my mother as I had run to protect her only being too late and finding her body crumpled and then destroyed just as I skidded to my knees. Yes my family had been killed, and I am left.

Outside was a small quite unique town. The buildings where almost the style of those in the Mediterranean, small balcony's, gridded windows, practically orange and flower pots hanging from every window, it would be nice to stay in one of them especially if I shared it with someone who was happy to be with me.

Cross Academy, a school where humans and vampires peacefully coexist. An interesting an idea seeming who the headmaster is. But it's not Kaien Cross I'm here to see, I'm here, or at least when I get there, I will be going to see, Kaname Kuran, a Pure Blood vampire. "We'll be there in about five minute's ma'am" The Driver notified me and I saw his almost grey eye's look up into the rear view mirror and I nodded to him. Seeing myself, my brown trilby covering the top half of my head and the collar of my light brown trench coat covering up even more of my face, but yet I must have thought that my face needed to be covered up even more as I had dark black sunglasses covering my eyes and my hair shaped around my face, you could make out the tip of my nose and my pinkish lips, that was it. But I was quite glad for that fact, the sun annoyed me and I was easily burned.

My skinny hands where gently placed on my black jean covered knees as I started to get impatient. I wanted to start now, I want to stop hiding, to stop running to stop everything that had been happening and reveal to the vampire society that I, Ouka Dazia, am the last Pure Blood in the Dazia Line.

The story of my family is long and quite interesting. It started years ago with my grandfather and grandmother, they were the oldest Pure Blood's known and we were a special set of Pure Blood's but that's not the story I'm telling right now. The Dazia Family where the purest of vampires and we were even more powerful than the Kuran's, Me myself am more powerful than Kaname but my Family didn't want anything to do with the monarchy so we gave the role of ruling to The Kuran's a family we were very close to and trusted well. Years after to the vampire world my Grandparents and their Daughters 'died' in an accidental fire, Fire's not actually known to kill a vampire, but when there's a burned down mansion and no one mentions any survivors escaping you have to assume the worst. They went into hiding and within a matter of years my mother had me she told me my father was a Pure Blood but never told me who he was, I inherited a very useful power, I can 'Borrow' an Aristocrat or Pure Blood's power and then return it when I wish, but I do not have to give it back, I can keep it for myself and leave the Aristocrat or Pure Blood powerless, quite handy I think. I have other powers but that is probably my best and most dangerous. Years of hiding had come to an end two days ago when the Senate found us and realised we had been lying for years, Instead of forcing us to come back into society they brutally slaughtered my grandfather and then played chase with my Grandmother, Auntie and Mother, keeping me and cousin, Kimie, tied up to watch. What they didn't realise is that Kimie had the ability to move objects with her mind, untying a rope was a child's task to her we ran to our mothers but she was slaughter and I caught her she smiled at me just before her body was no longer. I ran after seeing my Mother die. I didn't think these hunters where from the senate but I ran to Kaname anyway.

"Here we are." The taxi driver pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see the entrance to Cross Academy. "Now my money" He demanded and I looked at him, he shivered in fear he didn't even have to see my eye's to know to be scared.

"Yes here" I whispered quickly and handed over the seventeen pounds I owed him. "Thanks" I mumbled as I opened the door and stepped out slowly. Arriving through the day was probably not the smartest of things to do but none of the night class would be awake and I could get straight to Kaname. But this sun, why today, did it have to be so bright.

I opened the gates and heard the mumbled talking and within a second of me turning onto the school grounds everyone went silent I walked through the frozen crowd. Having every eye on me was not a comforting feeling, my stiletto heels hit of the tiled path and everyone gasped as I walked. I walked out of the crowd and the murmuring started again, now able to run as fast as I could to get away and out of the damned sun! It was hot today and I was covered up well, I was scared of getting burned.

Before I could get to the moon Dormitory I had to get past the wall, it was a big wall, Obstacles, why, why was there so many obstacles to get to the dorm! I looked up to the top of the wall, I could easily jump over it, but what if I as seen by one of the day class students, I mean I could have been followed or some of them could be trying to see the night class I mean it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest, we vampires where incredibly beautiful. There where tree's I could climb and get up that way that would make me seem a little more human but it was still a jump that not any ordinary human could do. "Hey You!" I heard someone shout from behind me, a male voice, a teenage boy's voice.

"Zero! Please be polite" A younger girl's voice snapped behind me as well. Zero Kiryu, Kaname mentioned him before, that girl must be Yuki. The Kuran's and the Dazia's where close Families and Kaname was born a day after me, I was put in touch with Kaname when we were five and we never lost touch after that, when we were eight Kaname told me I was his best friend and that he wished I could meet Takuma Ichijo, someone who was now like me a best friend to him. Because I kept in touch with Kaname I know who Yuki truly is. The Daughter of the Kuran's although I am the only one who knows that. Zero on the other hand, has been portrayed to me as a right pain in the neck, or at least that's how Kaname puts him.

"Zero and Yuki I assume?" I ask smiling slightly as I turn around I try to sound innocent but I am way too tired to pull it off.

"How Do you know our names Vampire?" Zero, Silver hair and lavender eye's Skin so incredibly pale and a Bloody Rose gun pointed in my direction. A Bloody Rose Gun…A Bloody Rose Gun.

"Please put that down!" I whisper these gun's while would not kill me would inflict a lot of pain and would remove my ability to heal properly.

"Answer my question first" Zero Tilted his head and glared, he was nothing like I imagined him. But…He's a…A vampire, wielding a vampire Hunter's weapon but how? But this is my advantage I am superior to him.

"I don't need to answer to you boy, I am you superior now put the Gun down vampire" I stand up tall and proud again, I move forward. "Just because you're a guardian at this school does not mean you get to point a Bloody Rose Gun at a Pure Blood" I growl and he was taken aback. His eye's widened as I took another step forward.

"Zero please put the gun away" The Brown haired girl urged and grabbed his arm and pushed it to his side.

"You are not Superior to me!" He snapped and the girl shook her head as she held his arm down.

"Oh Please" I Smile but still showing him I'm serious. "Now let me into the moon dormitory or I will make a scene in front of all those day class Boys crowding up around there" I laugh and point to where there are a bunch of day class Boys who were obviously interested in seeing who I was.

"No need to make threats, just tell me your name, we're the disciplinary committee so you can trust us" She smiled kindly and stepped in between me and Zero I smiled down at her.

"I'm Ouka, I suppose that Kaname never mentioned me did he?" I asked still smiling as we turned to walk to the gates leading into the moon dormitory, Yuki shook her head and looked up at me "well I suppose he wouldn't, technically I'm not even alive." I laugh remembering that fact that I was not alive and my hunters could not track me well.

"Well I'm sure he explain it to us later" Yuki smiled and turned back to look at Zero who's arms where crossed and was glaring at the ground.

"I hope he will, I have been his friend for many years" I whisper, Kaname Kuran…..My only ally now.

"Well I'm sure Takuma will take care of you" Yuki smiled and opened the gate for me, really all I had to do was grab onto the gate and open it, no elaborate lock system nothing, nothing at all?

"Takuma? You mean Takuma Ichijo? I have wanted to meet him for some time now" I smile at her and nod my head appreciably.

The air rushed past me as I ran the length to get to the door of the moon dormitory. I easily and quickly jumped up the stairs and opened the door of the moon dormitory, I was overwhelmed by how dark it was only a small light on a table beside an armchair was allowing light to be in the room. The big looking arm chair was occupied, wavy blond hair sitting messily on top of a boy's head with glimmering green eye's peering over the top of a book, MeruPuri, from the looks of things we're at the same bit roughly. "Eh, can I help you, I'm Takuma Ichijo, vice dorm president" He stood up and smiled at me, it was a gentle smile and just by that I was encouraged to walk forward. So he was Takuma Ichijo, Kaname's Friend, and his vice president, and he was…Cute…yes that was the right word. I raised my hands and took my sunglasses off, undid my jacket and slid it off I threw it over my arm and shook my head to make my hair sit properly. But I didn't let my trilby fall of, it was my favourite hat, something my grandmother had given me, only a few months ago, and now she had been killed mercilessly

"Ouka Dazia, I would really like to talk to Kaname Kuran." I smiled he motioned his hand towards the couch beside the arm chair and I smiled thankful that I was finally able to talk to someone other than a brute vampire (or a vampire hunter depending who wanted to track me down) or an idiotic human, like the taxi driver.

"Well Ouka, you must be tired and Kaname has been called away for the week your welcome to stay here as long as you like as long as the headmaster knows your here of course" I smiled and took his offered hand as I sat down.

"Thank you, I will stay if that's okay." I smiled and took my hand from his. I was so tired the temptation to just curl up and sleep on the couch was so very tempting. "I should probably tell you that you, all the day class students and Yuki and Zero are the only people who know I'm here the headmaster does not know of my arrival" I whispered starting to fade away into a sleep

"Of course it's okay, Yuki and Zero are probably away to go and talk to the headmaster right now, I'm sure he will have no objects so feel free to join us at the night class it may be an interesting new experience for you." he suggested with a smile and sat down beside me and looking at me. Unable to contain it any more, I yawned and started blinking so desperately trying to stay awake just for a little while, I wanted to see his soft and happy face a little more, he was a refreshing sight. "But for now I'll take you to the spare room. Don't you have any luggage not even a bag?" He asked as I rested my head in his shoulder, I'm not sure what it is with him but he was just so welcoming and comforting it was hard not to instantly trust him.

"Nothing, I have a story to why but I'm a bit too tired to even attempt to tell you..." I yawned and felt his arms slide round my back and under my legs and slowly he lifted me up I instantly curled myself into him, he was a sweet kind boy and I trusted him now...Ichijo...

He was nice to have him holding me after the days I had just been through, to feel safe, strong, caring arms holding me again, gave me peace. When I wake though, I may not be as nice as I am right now. "Thank You Ichijo, I appreciate you helping me. I am only a stranger after all." I whisper and I feel him hold me tighter pressing me into his chest.

"Ouka, you are a Pure Blood vampire, I can sense that. I want to make you feel as welcome as I can." He whispered in reply to my comment. His arms made me feel so secure, and I did not resist him like I would all others who tried to touch me. Takuma Ichijo is a completely different story.

"I have never been treated like I am a Pure Blood I don't expect special treatment now!" I grumble angrily as he holds me. But it true, I have been treated like a common vampire by everyone, Ichijo is the first person to every recognise me being a Pure Blood before I had to tell him? That's the special thing about my family, no one can tell that we're Pure Blood's unless they have smelt or tasted our blood, that's why it was so easy for us to go into hiding as no one expected us to be Pure Bloods. Takuma Ichijo is special. That I am sure of.

**A/N**

**Did you like it? Do you want me to carry on? Please let me know in the reviews your opinion really does influence my stories!**

**Apart from that Ichijo apparently recommends MeruPeri in the vampire knight Fan book **

**So**** hope to update soon if you want me to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**So here I am, I have returned from Switzerland! With a new chapter! SO I should have also mentioned this last time Its OCXKaname as well, so one word that I personally think will probably describe this story perfectly is Conflict! Also this is after Shizuka but before Rido so the story will have nothing to do with the whole Rido lead up story just try and imagine that this happened before Rido and then Rido happens (if you know what I mean). So enjoy!**

* * *

Dreams. Messages from our subconscious, explaining our feelings, our thoughts, our wants to us. Giving us secret information to help us through our daily lives. Yes That is what Kimie would tell me when I woke up from a bad dream. Even now I knew I was in a dream, the world was too quiet and too perfect, but also, I knew I had just arrived at Cross Academy and Ichijo had carried me to the spare room. So why was I dreaming about standing in the middle of a forest dressed in a torn white strapless gown it wasn't normal was it? I never had dreams like this, but this dream had a familiar comfort.

The Tree's surrounding me where bare and the branches where knife like. It was snowing and I was bare footed but I didn't feel the cold, the snow fell around me and I landed and softly melted in my hands leaving a soft tingly feeling in my pale palms. Around me was what felt like an atmosphere of peace and finally I was having a peaceful dream. I couldn't understand why I felt so sad. "Sadness,will it haunt me forever now?" I whispered to myself, my voice echoed through all the tree's it appeared that I was the only living thing here, as the tree's started to look more and more hollow and lifeless.

"Sadness?" A Whisper crept by my ear, the voice, sad, lonely and hurt. Pain struck me in an open wound. The Voice, was Kimie's.

"I didn't realise you had that emotion cousin" She hissed as she gripped my shoulder with her blade nails putting me in pain. "I mean you did allow me to die, didn't save any of our family, just yourself." She hissed as she pushed me to the floor. I couldn't see her I didn't wish to. She was dead I had to remember that know. "Your not real!" I cried to myself as tears ran from my eyes and blood ran from my shoulders.

" Oh I'm not! Was I ever real to you or did you just enjoy letting us all hang!" She shouted at me as four bodies suddenly appeared hanging, Three long black haired women with the palest of skins, even dead showing pure radiance. The man hanging had blond hair that was shaggy and hung just over his ears and like the women ever so pale skin and dead like the women.

"its not them!" I screamed at myself as my hands crashed off the floor as I tried to keep myself up.

"No it is them! They are the one that you allowed to be killed! You didn't save them! Ouka!"

* * *

"NO!" I shouted sitting straight up in the bed I had been placed, my scream probably able to be heard throughout the whole dormitory. My mind played tricks on me as my eye's had seen the worse possible scene they could and it had been branded on me. Never to be removed.

The purple silk sheets were crumpled around me and I held them close to me the flower print pillows behind me almost flat and didn't look as comfy as they had when I had first saw them. The room had a cold breeze rush through that sent shivers down my spine. The face of my closest family dead. A horrifying sight. My mother the most her eye's where not open and so I could not see her luminous blue eye's that I had inherited from her which was a small relief I could not bare to see those eye's look at me with the same amount of hatred I felt for myself at this moment. My breath was rapidly out of control and my eye's stained with simple and scattered tears. My pale and perfect face ( as I had been told) was now ruined and spoiled as I was scared forever and always now.

I shook in my bed looking at the picture on the wall, the wood's I had been standing in, in my dream.

"Whose she?" A Voice asked as my head shot to the door, I had not even noticed that two girls had opened the door and found me sitting here shaken and worried. The Girl who had asked the question had ginger hair tied loosely into two pigtails her eye's smiled but her face did not. Her skin was pale but a human shade of pale which went well with her ginger hair and reddish lips.

"I don't know" the girl beside the ginger replied to her and looked at her as to say, ' don't say things like that in front of her!' "Er, are you okay?" The girl asked, her hair was down and wavy a nice light shade of brown and her eye's screamed confusion but sympathy, she had obviously dealt with tears before, weather they where her own or weather they where someone else I didn't know. I didn't reply and she allowed her self entrance to the room and slowly walked over to my bed. "I'm Ruka" She introduced, she seemed happy but her face couldn't hide the constant ache for something or Someone?

"Ouka!" I heard my name being shouted down the corridor, a familiar voice that I knew would not hurt me. It was Takuma Ichijo.

"Takuma, you know who she is?" The ginger asked as she peered her head into the corridor looking most likely at Ichijo running down the corridor.

I saw a mirror on the wall at the bottom of the bed and looked at myself, I was a mess, my face stained and unable to be raised into a happier one my hair barley staying in the bobble that I had found in my jacket pocket.

"Yes I know her Rima.." so that what the gingers name was "...Is she okay?" Ichijo asked as he skidded to the door and looked in and saw me sitting huddled beside Ruka but not accepting any of her attempts to comfort me.

"Minus some tears and the fact she hasn't said a word since she screamed I don't know" Ruka looked at Ichijo who was looking at me and she raised an eyebrow trying to figure out how Takuma knew me.

"Takuma! Why did you get up! Its so early!" Another male voice echoed along with several other footsteps.

"Takuma if you're going to scurry out of our room again then do it quieter next time." Another voice complained to Ichijo as he like Ruka allowed himself entrance to my room. He looked at me his emerald green eyes are so full of concern for me its so comforting. My legs had a mind of there own they pulled me from the bed and I realised I was in a nightgown. 'Hey is that mine!' I heard the ginger girl Rima ask but my legs where still in control and I crashed into Ichijo, he cautiously and careful wrapped his arms around me and I nestled into him.

"Shikki, Aido, Kain, please escort Ruka and Rima to their room and then back to your own" Ichijo ordered as he held me loosely in his arms.

"Yes vice president Ichijo" One of the boys in the doorway said, Rima the ginger, I wish I could think to call her something else but its what really stands out, went to stand beside a reddish brown haired boy whose eye's where so hollow that it made me wonder if the boy had a soul or if his was just hidden somewhere underneath all his sadness. Ruka, who was immensely beautiful went to walk beside the other two boys who smiled kindly and where generally a lot more happier than the other boy.

After they had left Takuma started walking me to the bed still keeping his arms around me he held me closer now that no one was watching, I thought cheekily to myself that he might of wanted me to be _his _secret, but even if I wanted to I couldn't, I was here for one reason, for Kaname. "Ouka" His voice rang in my ears and I loved it, his voice was so happy no matter how he was trying to speak, the concern came through but also the simple fact that he didn't want to see my tears made my heart feel filled if only for a second. "Why were you crying" he ran his hand up and down my arm and with his other hand cupped one of my cheeks. "And why did you scream?" He asked and looked at me his eye's searched mine and I almost felt intruded it was like he saw right into me just by that single glance. "Your Blue eye's are to soft and calming to cry" he whispered and his face moved closer. My first thought was '_is he going to kiss me?' _but that was only for a second when I realised he was giving me hug. He berried his face in my neck and I rested my head on his shoulder and his arms where so safe and comforting I felt happy I had almost forgotten about my nightmare.

"Oh don't you worry about me so much. You barely know me please don't..." I was cut off by my own shock as Takuma pulled me a bit closer to him.

"Your a guest, Your an ill guest" He whispered to me and placed a hand on the gaping wound in my side. "I realised it was blood after I left. You must have covered it up well" He whispered quite amazed.

"Its not covered up," I started and pulled my head away from him " Its suppose to be undetectable to Aristocrats and below." I looked at him, my eye's staring right at him. "We Dazia's went to all lengths to make sure we were not found, Ruka, Rima, They would not be able to tell I was a Pure blood just by looking at me like you did." I whispered and he watched me. "But you... You've seen everything that no one else ever has."

His eye's where wide, most likely thinking I was some sort of crazy person. "Your a Pure Blood I have never heard of. Is that why?" He asked his eye's staring into mine as if to see if I would lie.

"Yes, The Dazia line ended years ago, but the actual family didn't." I replied.

"Okay" He whispered as if it was as easy as that to accept. He looked at me closely, I soon realised that he still had his arms around me.

"Do you thinks its possible to go for a walk?" I asked and shifted in his grasp a little.

"Sure, I'll go steel some more of Rima's clothes" He let me go and stood up.

"Why can't I wear my own?" I asked standing up as well.

"Cause I put them in the wash..." Takuma Awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh. Thank you" I replied and moved around the light room. "Its nearing twilight" I murmured and went over to the curtain.

"Twilight yes." He whispered as he left the room.

* * *

Some time later Takuma returned, with a set of jeans and a black vest top. "Sorry this is all Rima would give me, She said that Shikki spilt ink on it and so now she couldn't wear the vest top, although I don't see any ink. And she said keep the jeans because she has been trying to get someone to take them for ages now." He walked over and handed them to me I smile and accepted.

"Thank you Takuma" I smile. I grabbed the bottom of the night gown and started pulling it off.

"I'll just eh..." Takuma said like he was sure he should turn away, but really didn't want to. "Eh.. You know"

"Actually Takuma, I need you to look at the wound, and tell me if its even remotely close to healing" I urged quickly as I dropped the Night gown to stop the blood running my body.

"Eh Okay" He replied, I heard him come closer. He knelt down at side gasped, it was probably pretty bad. "You need Blood" He stood up and turned me so I was facing him "Here take some of mine" He offered.

"No" I replied. I placed a hand on his face. "Your different Takuma, I'll give you that, But your blood won't be able to help me. The main reason I came here was because I need Kaname's blood" It was true, Only a Pure Blood's blood would be able to help with this wound. I knew that Kaname would give me blood, even though it would do something quite catastrophic to our powers.

"But, Pure Blood's cant share blood" Takuma said with a worry in his eye's.

"its slightly different for us, Takuma" I smiled and stepped over to the bed where he had laid down the Night gown. Takuma had been kind enough to leave my underwear on when he changed me into Rima's nightgown. I pulled the Vest top over my head, then slid into the jeans with ease.

I grabbed the stiletto heels from the floor and placed them on. "Ready to go?" He asked offering his hand.

"Yep" I smiled and accepted his extended hand. He had gotten changed as well, when I don't know but he had, He was now in a white suit, He looked rather dashing.

"We'll just go around Campus, and We'll try to avoid Day class students. They eh, love us to put it politely" He shook his head as his gaze hit the floor.

"Oh so your the popular kids?" I joked as we started walking down the stairs which led to the main foyer, The nearest door led to the exit to the building.

"You could call it that." Takuma practically laughed as he opened the door. The light shone in partly, a lot of it was blocked by the almost crying figure blocking it. He was tall, He had messy black hair, he looked worn. He look devastated. His name was Kaname Kuran.

* * *

**A/N **

**So thanks for reading, and I apologise for any spelling mistakes and Grammar mistakes, my Spell checker isn't working so I've picked up on as much as I can, I'll edit it again when I can double check _everything_ but for now, that was the new chapter and I hope to see you reading again next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ou...Ouka? Is that you?" He raised his head and his eye's had a crystal shine in his eye's and his face looked a mixture of Confusion, hurt and slight happiness, His hair was a tatty mess and falling all over his face. His eye's portrayed his damaged soul.

"Kaname" I whispered and ran into him. He stood still shocked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my head resting on his shoulder. His body was so stiff I wondered if he thought I was real. "Its so good to see a familiar face!" I murmured into his neck. I felt him loosen a little bit, but he still wasn't hugging me.

"But... Your house?" He whispered "I saw it, It was wrecked." He whispered and didn't move. He had went to see me.

"You where at the house?" I replied and moved away. I looked into his eye's.

"I thought you where dead because if you had left you would have taken this" He whispered, and pulled something from his pocket. He held out his hand and I saw, a sliver ring, a flower pattern engraved around _K.K & O.D. _

"_Kaname Kuran and Ouka Dazia" _I whispered and picked up the ring from his hand. "I would never leave this behind" I whispered and hugged him "Not if I had a choice" I whispered into his ear. Because in fact, I had left it.

"Is Kimie, Your mother, are they all...?" He trailed off not wanting to ask, I didn't want to answer, but I really didn't have a choice.

"Yes Kaname. There all Dead"

"Your Family is Dead?"

Takuma asked from behind me I had forgot he was there, I had also forgot that this conversation was happening in a doorway. "Yes Takuma" I answered and pulled Kaname through the doorway.

"We need to talk about this Ouka" Kaname almost threatened, He was stern and for a change he was actually towering over me, he was actually intimidating something he had never been before.

"Kaname-Sama, Please do not threaten Ouka-Sama." Takuma pulled me back a little. "She is injured, and needs your help, Kaname-Sama" Takuma responded quickly and Kaname looked at him.

"Injured, Yes. I smell her blood." Kaname quickly had his hand gripped on to my arm and his grip getting tighter with every second, I tried to hide the pain. "I won't be at class tonight."Kaname growled and started walking away forcing me to follow and dragged me up the stairs.

I turned back to Takuma, "Thank you Takuma!" I smiled and started walking more happily so it didn't look like Kaname was dragging me.

Kaname opened the white door that led into his room and he made me walk in first. It was quite bright in here, he had his own desk and a very large bed. A lounger as well, looked like he had settled in quite nicely. I heard him shut the door and turned around to look at him. Luckily my hand slapped him right in the face. That'll teach him for dragging me around. "Ouka!" He glared and shook his head.

"That was so rude of you! Takuma has been taking care of me while you where away! I want you to apologise!" I shouted at him and he stood in front of me.

"Fine I will! But only if you drink something!" He shouted back to me. The way he acted around Takuma had got me so frustrated that I had forgot about the unhealthy wound in my side. "You want my blood I take it" He asked and moved closer. I turned away from him and stared out of his window.

"There dead Kaname, dead and gone. Shattered into pieces." I whispered. "I had a nightmare last night, Kimie was talking to me, Telling me of how I failed them. I could of you know, they where vampires. I could have just taken away their powers." I whispered.

"Your Power only works if they touch you Ouka. To find your family they must have studied you, there was nothing you could have done." Kaname tried to console me but it didn't work, I missed them, more than I ever thought possible.

"Do you remember Kaname, you taught me how to be able to hold a hunters weapon, I could have killed them." I cried, Kaname wrapped his arms around me from behind me, we stood there in the centre of his large room, He held me as I cried and caught me when I fell. My side was killing me, but I couldn't stop crying.

Kaname stroked the blonde hair from my face and rested his head on my shoulder. "We'll avenge them Ouka, I promise you" He whispered and I rested my head on top of his. It was peaceful being held by Kaname. He swept me up and I buried my face into his chest and choked on my own tears. He placed me down on his soft bed and sat down beside me. He moved his messy black hair away from his neck and looked at me. "Drink Ouka" He tilted his head back and I stared at his neck. I couldn't stop myself I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down, I lost my control and let my instincts take over, I ran my tongue on his neck then pierced his skin with my fangs his blood slowly started to trickled into my mouth. A warm sensation ran through me, and a constant want for more over came me. I was sat comfortable on his abdomen as I kept my face pressed against his neck.

* * *

"Ouka, how are you now?" He asked and his voice made me come away from my frenzy. I pulled back and looked down at him to see the puncture holes in his neck. The blood slowly trickling down.

I lifted up my vest top an looked at my side, It was completely healed. "Look like your bloods done the job" I whispered and he slowly sat up forcing me on to his lap. "Sorry if I took to much" I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "You take as much as you need Ouka, when ever you need it." he whispered to me. I just stayed silent and let Kaname hold me.

We where like that for at least ten minutes before another set of words was spoken. "I thought you where dead" He cried, Kaname Kuran, the vampire of all Vampires was crying, because he thought that I was dead. "You don't know what that feels like" He gripped me closer to him. "But you alive" He started laughing sadly. I pulled away from him a little so I could look straight into his eyes. "Your alive" He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"And your actually shedding tears" I laughed at him and once again he pulled me close, closer than we had ever been before. "Actual tears, I didn't realise I had made you a softy Kuran" I laughed and removed his hands from around my body and he cupped my face.

It happened quicker than I had ever expected. Actually I had never expected it to happen. Kaname Kuran had placed his lips on mine and was kissing me. It was something that took me a second to process. It took me a second to react, and I didn't push away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. It was strange being this close to him. I almost didn't like it, what was this. I kiss of relief or a kiss of passion? I pulled away first. Kaname didn't object but he didn't let me leave hiss grip either.

"I am alive, if that's what you where testing for." I joked, "I wonder what Yuki would say if she found out!" I joked and wrapped my arms around his neck again.

"You're evil." He laughed and loosened his grip, we within a second went from like we where together to being best friends again, with no awkwardness. I climbed of his lap and walked over to his window. It was night finally outside and I felt more alive than I ever had before. "I won't tell Yuki you kissed me, If you let me stay here and not go to school!" I tried to make a deal.

"How about, I won't tell Ichijo if you don't tell Yuki" He argued and my head snapped in his direction.

"Why would I care if you told Takuma?" I asked trying to get back to my original argument.

"Apologise to Takuma! Takuma took care of me! Takuma this! Takuma that!" Kaname did his impression of me, I glared at him.

"one I don't speak life that!" I shouted at him "And two, just because I'm friends with Takuma doesn't mean I like him like that!" I snapped at him and turned back to the window. I looked down at the school, I saw the night class wondering around.

"Don't play that with me, The way he looked at you, and the way you looked when you did look at him, there's something there" He sounded like he was talking to himself. I kept an eye on Rima, Takuma and the red haired boy who where walking back to moon dormitory.

"You sound like a therapist!" I joked and started walking to the door. "Get some rest, I took a fair amount of blood" I ordered and opened the door, "If I don't see you before, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled as I stepped out of the room.

"I'll see you in class!" He shouted

"No you won't" And that was true, he wouldn't I had one main objective while I was here. That was to make sure I found out who killed my family , and start over.

* * *

I walked down the stair case that led to the main doors and decided that I was going to go see Headmaster Cross, to let him know that I was staying at the moon dorm but not going to join the night class. I opened the door and walked out in to the fresh air of the night, and the only light of the moon light. I started walking down the stairs that led to a path which went to the school, from their I would probably be able to find Yuki or Zero and get them to take me to the head master.

At the other end of the path was Takuma, Rima and that red haired boy, I waved to Takuma to get his attention and sped up to meet them half way.

"Ouka-Sama how are you?" Takuma asked me, he smiled while doing so and leaned forward to give me a hug.

"Em, completely healed" I smiled and turned to Rima. "Thank you for the clothes" I turned to her and offered her my hand to her, She accepted it and turned to me.

"You can barely see the Ink stain, can you Senri?" She was obviously being sarcastic to the red haired boy.

"Rima how many times do I have to apologise" He asked and looked at Rima, Takuma smiled and I was trying to keep my few giggles contained.

"At least another twenty times, that was one of my best vest tops" She said quite bluntly. "Anyway, I can't have you stealing all my clothes all the time, this weekend, We'll go shopping, I need some new outfits for my shoots anyway." Rima smiled slightly then turned to Senri.

"I'm Senri Shikki" The boy introduced himself and carried on looking at Rima.

"I'm Ouka, nice to properly meet you" I greeted and turned to Takuma.

"Nice to meet you Ouka" Rima smiled, she seemed happier than she had this afternoon when I woke her up.

"Rima! Its Ouka-Sama, she's a Pure Blood" Takuma scolded and I rolled my eye's. I put my thumb to my mouth and cut my thumb to make it bleed.

"here, you won't be able to tell I'm a Pure Blood unless you drink some" I sighed and gave a little glare at Takuma.

As Rima put her lips to my thumb Senri started to speak "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I'm a Dazia, my grandfather, bound our blood and other things to make any sign of us being Pure Blood's undetectable. I'm going to change that." I said "now that my families dead..." I whispered very quietly to myself.

Rima removed her lips from my mouth and stared at me in shock. I moved my thumb to Senri. "Wow you really are a Pure Blood" She said in awe.

Senri was drinking away quite happily to himself, when the Oh dear, she's a Pure Blood, and I'm Drinking her blood bit kicked in. "Sorry" he whispered and dropped my hand.

"its okay. Are we still on for shopping?" I asked Rima.

"Yes, Ouka-Sama" She said, I smiled and started walking towards the school again.

"And Please drop the Sama!" I shouted and carried on walking.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and thank you for all the followers and favourite story people. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

When you live forever, you see a lot of things. The people you care about die, and you can make every mistake possible twice. But there some thing's that you never pick up even if your a thousand years old. Like if that random stranger across the street will remember you the next day. Or if you visit a café once every year will the person recognise you and give you a discount. But when your still classed as a teen because while you may be immortal your still only seventeen and you've lived in hiding all your life, little things like sarcasm and flirtation doesn't register quickly. It only hits once its two late. And sometimes you look like a fool, and sometimes you end up looking cute. It always depends on the timing. That's what I explained to Kimie when a human boy started flirting with her one time. I miss her.

* * *

"Ouka-Sama!" I turned there was Takuma, another new Manga in his hand. He smiled brightly as always. And his eye's sparkled.

"Hello, Takuma, and how many times do I have to tell you, cut it out with the Sama!" I laughed as he started walking in time with me.

He laughed softly beside me and quickly looked me up and down. It was Saturday and me and Rima where going on a shopping trip. I was still borrowing Rima's clothes, today I was in a knee length red dress. Takuma shivered a little as my hand brushed against his, the small actions he unconsciously make where very cute, a few times since I had arrived here I had to bite my tongue so I didn't actually say things like that two him. I turned to him and smiled, he smiled back. This silence as we walked was defiantly an Awkward silence. Takuma defiantly wanted to ask me something.

"Ouka-sa...I mean Ouka can I ask you something?" He asked I smiled and nodded as we started to descend down the stairs. He took in a deep breathe. I waited and waved quickly to Rima who was already waiting for me by the door.

"Takuma, are you going to ask me?" I asked as we reached the floor level. He opened his mouth to speak and he had turned to face me, he was quite close and I was unsure whether I liked him being so close, or whether I wanted him to move away a little.

Before he spoke a word though Rima interrupted him, "Come on, if we're going shopping we're going now. There's only so many clothing shops open at two in the morning you know." Rima grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the door,

"I'll talk to you later then!" Takuma shouted after realised Rima was shutting the door. He sound disheartened and self punishing.

I looked at Rima who was swiftly walking away from the building. She had her ginger hair in the usual pig tails and she was in skinny jeans and a purple crept shirt. She looked perfectly beautiful in the moonlight. I was seriously jealous. She's amazingly beautiful. "So Rima where are we of to today?" I asked as I sped up to catch up with her. She was skipping in the night we where in our prime and I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling alive in the moonlight.

" Eh, Vampriss, and Moonlight" Rima said and I looked at her.

"Did you just make those up?" I laughed and Rima shook her head.

"There all night shopping stores." Rima smiled quickly and started heading to the long decline of stairs that took us off school grounds.

"they have weird names" I laughed and started jumping down the stairs. I had next to no money, but I did have Kaname's wallet. "Hurry up then! Kaname's moneys burning a hole in my Pocket!" I laughed and let the full extent of my power course through my veins, Rima was doing the same. Vampires where predators, we are fast, stealthy and highly dangerous.

* * *

"First stop here we are!" Rima chimed as she waved her arms to show that the small boutique that was Vampriss was in front of us. The building was small and filled with a different range of clothes, from Gothic to party. From Girly to punk. I was sure I would find something in here.

Rima opened the door and gestured for me to come in. I gladly stepped in first and there was a pleasant smell of Lavender in the air. I looked around and the light in the shop was a chandelier. Rima was already wandering off looking at some black tops, she looked so engrossed at the clothes it was quite funny.

I wandered over to a large section of jeans, Bootcut, kickflare, Skinny, super Skinny, extra super Skinny, Cut off circulation to you legs skinny. They where mainly black or a dark blue, nothing really of my style. I normally wore full length skirts and a shirt to match, sometimes I'd shove jeans on or dress trousers. Shorts and mini skirts too, but that was only ever in the summer really when the nights where really warm.

There was some nice blouses floating around and I grabbed some, I took some jeans and any light skirts I could find, not a very wide selection. But enough for me to get through daily life. And Kaname's wallet paid for it nicely.

Me and Rima spent the next Two hours shopping and getting to know each other better.

Facts I never new about Rima:

1) she's good at all subjects

2) her mother and father both work

3) she respects Senri's mother, but only as an actress

4)she loves dressing up whether its for a shoot or just for the sake of it.

5)She sees that she has to protect Senri

6)she's madly in love Senri

Most of this I had already guessed. Apart from the in love with Senri part. So we talked about him for a while, she confessed that she at first was only physically attracted to him but it soon became more when she actually started talking to him and realising that he was quite empty, it all started from an urge to help him. Which I thought was so sweet!

We then got onto the topic of me. Something I don't generally discuss. "So, Ouka..." Rima dragged my name on until I looked at her. "you and Takuma-sama, what's going on with you two" She raised and eyebrow at me and I looked at her blankly.

"I have no idea what you mean darling!" I laughed and flipped my hair off my shoulder.

"Liar! '_Darling'_ as I am your friend now and Senri is Takuma-sama's friend we know when some thing's being dabbled in. and as of now, you and Takuma are dabbling." She stopped right in front of me and then rested one hand on my shoulder and then she tapped her finger off my nose. "in... _Romance!"_ she sang. I raised one eyebrow at her then rolled my eye's.

"I've been here six days, I am not dabbling in romance." I laughed as I shifted one of my many shopping bags from one hand to the other.

"Well if you're not then Takuma-sama most defiantly is!" I had never seen this side to Rima, she was normally always so blunt and kinda cynical. But right now, she was like me, cheerful and happy.

"If he is, then he'll have to man up and come talk to me." I laughed as we neared Cross academy.

"I'll be sure to tell him that!" she laughed and looked at me. "just tell me one thing, could you see yourself with Takuma?" She asked, it was the first time of the whole night she hadn't added -sama to the end of his name. She was referring to him as her friend.

I thought about and then I looked in to her deep eye's which glowed with the moonlight. Me and Takuma. Possibly. Most likely. Yes. "Put it this way, if he asked me out, I wouldn't say no" I smiled and we started the climb back up to the school.

"Good enough for me. Now we should probably give Kaname-Sama his wallet back before he starts to think Hanabusa has stolen it..." she sighed "again..." she sighed again.

* * *

It was nearing sunrise and I was hanging up all the jeans and skirts I had bought. The few dresses as well and the blouses too. My wardrobe was ever getting larger. I heard a faint knock on the door, and I walked over, expecting it two be Rima, I didn't care that I looked like a tattered mess.

When I opened the door however, Rima was not what I saw. In fact it was the opposite. Blond hair instead of Ginger, green eye's instead of blue eyes and male instead of female. "Takuma!" I gasped a little shocked and ran my hands up to my hair and tried desperately to flatten it out. Then I realised that the vest top I had thrown on after the trip was riding up ever so slightly and that the combats I had on as well where dropping down at one side. Takuma chuckled slightly two himself and allowed himself entrance to my room.

He grabbed my frantic hands and held them tightly and reassuringly in his. I looked up into his perfect green eye's and I typically looked at his lips which where curved into a lovely smile. My heart was racing. My breathing hitched in my throat as he moved ever so slightly closer to my face.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked and I looked up at him and nodded my head responsively. He chuckled to himself. "good, its a date." he smile and came a little closer. Actually little is the understatement of the century. He actually moved in so close that he kissed me. I was completely shocked by this but didn't let him pull away easy. His lips were so soft. My heart was beating so fast that I would swear it actually beat out of my chest.

He chuckled softly as he finally pulled away and he kissed my cheek after seeing my deep blush spread across my face. "Tomorrow, at nine?" he asked as he started heading towards my door. I nodded again. "Good night/morning" He laughed and left as I followed to the door.

"Good night/morning" I managed to get out in a whisper. I turned my head to see Senri and Rima standing together with a sign saying. '_welcome, ''twas all us!' _then Rima flipped it and I read the other side _'look at us, being all good at English!'_ I laughed at the two of them, Rima smiled and Senri looked like he always did, empty and I rolled my eye's and smiled. I blew them both a quick kiss and I received a wink from Rima.

I then quickly went back to my bed and threw myself down. I didn't want to find anything but a killer here. Maybe fate had something else planned. God I hope not. I'm going to be gone in the next few weeks. I don't want to hurt them. Takuma. Rima. Kaname.

* * *

**A/N **

**it feels like I've been gone for years! Sorry bout the slow update, just getting ready for prelims, but I'm counting my writing as English revision, do you think that counts? Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, so its becoming OCXTakuma and RimaXSenri, and Poor Kaname's stuck all on his tod! Aww poor Kaname. **


	5. Chapter 5

The future can always change. If you make it happen. You always have a choice, even when it seems like you don't. Every story is a what if that... You're life is your own, what if? And those what ifs that are never answered haunt us. And every bad choice we make haunts us as well. We can never escape ourselves. Our souls are trapped in our body's. Sometimes never to be released. Or sometimes to be sinned. Or to be cleansed. We can only hope, that the decisions we make are the right ones. Because nothing is set in stone.

* * *

"RIMA!" I shout and Rima takes her head out of my wardrobe. Eyes staring at me face blank, sweet hanging from her lip.

"Yea?" she replied, eyebrow raised now jaw moving as she chewed some more on that chewy sweet Senri gave her.

"What am I suppose to wear? I have absolutely no idea where we are going!" I sighed and walked behind her to look into my wardrobe. "If I'm honest I only know who my date is!" I hissed, I do not like being left in the dark.

"Calm down" Rima winked at me and pulled out a dress that went to my knee's its straps where attachable meaning that it could be casual and formal, It was white with black flowers printing on it. I remember buying it when I went out with Rima, I knew I would never wear it, but I had to get it. "Problem solved, straps on if its casual, straps off its formal!" and she threw the dress at me. And then sat down on my bed and plopped another sweet in her mouth.

"are you sure this isn't formal all the time?" I asked and placed against me.

"you're asking a model, if her fashion choice is right" Rima sighed. "Go put it on, you have thirty minutes till Takuma-sama arrives and I am still to do your hair."

I walked into the bathroom and changed. It didn't puff out like I thought it would, it stayed loose and showed off, as Rima said, my curves. My hair was still to be fixed but I kinda liked it with the natural waves. I looked straight into my eye's as I stared in the mirror and saw a flash of my mother, standing staring at me. I blinked and she was gone. I was betraying them by going on this date, I swore to them I get who ever killed them and here I am going on a date! What kind of daughter does this to her mother!

I ran from the bathroom and out of my room, I'd been in the bathroom longer than I thought I had been because I ran past Takuma as well as I ran. I knew I should have stopped but I just ran and ran and ran, until I found my self out side of Kaname's room. I placed my hands on the door and the tears fell from my eyes. The door moved from beneath my hands and I fell right into Kaname. "Ouka?" He whispered and brought me into his room. "why are you here? What's wrong?" Kaname asked me and I looked me up and down. "Did Takuma stand you up?" He asked me again. I shook my head and laughed a little but not for long. "Then what?"

"I am a bad daughter" I cried on to his chest.

"No you're not" He comforted me and hugged me close to him.

"Yes...Yes I am! What type of daughter enjoys herself when her family's murderer is still on the loose!" I banged my fist on his chest and looked up at him.

"Then I'm a bad son, Rido is not yet dead for me Ouka" Kaname whispered. "Its alright to wait, and move on before taking vengeance." He rubbed my back gently.

"He's right you know, and we better have time for me to redo your make up or you're so dead!" Rima came up behind me and took me from Kaname "Evening Kaname-Sama" Rima said behind her as we left.

"Rima, Ouka" Kaname shut the door behind us and I walked away with Rima.

* * *

Kaname was right, I realised this as I walked down the stairs with Takuma holding my hand. I looked at him and I genuinely smiled at him. He squeezed my hand tighter and led me to the door. "Ouka, you look really beautiful" He complimented and I walked through the door and nodded my head smiling.

"Thank you" I smiled and pulled him to my side. "Such a beautiful night, don't you think?" I asked him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Very" He replied and put his arm around my waist permanently keeping me close to him.

It was a cool night which was nice, and Takuma was dressed in a tux, meaning it was formal night. "Eh, where are we going exactly?" I asked and looked at him.

Takuma looked down at me. "My grandfather is throwing a ball tonight. Senri will be there as well, he and Rima will be arriving around midnight." He smiled reassuringly. I jerked a little, I do not exist to the vampire world, and for all I know, it was the Senate who tried to kill me.

"Takuma this is a very bad idea!" I stopped and placed my hands on his shoulder, if it's the senate that's after me! Then I could be walking into a death trap!" I looked at him desperately. "do not take me please!"

Takuma's smile disappeared and his eye's flashed hurt. "I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered and stroked my cheek, "You can announce yourself to the Senate, become known again, it will be okay." He smiled so sure of himself. "There not going to hurt Asato Ichijo's grandson's date alright, no one is that stupid" he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me so close to him.

"How are you so sure" I asked him.

"Because, I know the senate didn't kill your family." He smiled. "because there's been a group who have been protecting your memory" I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head underneath his.

Takuma put his fingers under my chin and raised my head a little. I smiled at him and he rested his forehead on mine. "we should get going, tonight's the night I undo all my grandfather's hard work" I half laughed and started walking away with Takuma following behind me.

* * *

It was two in the morning and the party was still buzzing with talk and laughter, the drinks made from blood tablets being spread around everyone. I was sitting with Rima, who was wearing a beautiful red dress, with a purple bow at the back. We where sitting laughing and making stupid toasts to each other.

"Rima" Senri said her name as he walked over to us.

"Yes Senri" Rima relied as she uncrossed her legs. "what do you want"

"Do you want to dance?" I looked behind him and a few feet Back Takuma was watching him smiling.

"Not really" Rima said and took a drink I kicked her leg under the table, Rima shot me a glare and then pushed out her chair as she swallowed harshly. "Actually, how about it. Lets go." she glared at me and I just laughed as she and Senri walked out onto the dance floor.

I stood up and walked over to a laughing Takuma. He stretched out his hand I gladly accepted it. "well how about you my lady would you like to dance?" Takuma bowed and tried not to laugh.

"I cannot believe you just did that with your grandfather watching your every move!" I laughed and he stood up.

"What can I say" he smiled and took my other hand and led me to the dance floor. "I hope you can dance" he laughed as he put an arm around my waist and help me close. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eye's as he squeezed my hand in his already tight grip.

His breathing was calm and relaxed and he felt completely at ease with me. I like the feeling. "So Takuma, will you answer my questions?" I asked with a smile.

"Fire away" He laughed and tightened his grip around my waist.

"So how tall are you?" I asked curiously.

"Eh," he laughed "one hundred and eighty four centimetre's" he rest his head on mine and swayed me in time to the beat. "how tall are you?" he asked

"hundred and sixty seven" I replied "my turn!" he laughed and nodded his head. "what's your ability?" I asked.

"I can disintegrate matter down into a molecular form."

"Impressive!" I laughed.

"yours?" He asked.

"I have the Ability to take another's power and leave them defenceless." I said quickly "all I need to do is touch them"

"have you taken mine?!" he asked a little startled.

"no!" I laughed and moved one of my arms around his waist to give him a hug. "next! Taste in women!"

"Dear lord!" he joked and dropped my spare hand to put both around my waist. He lifted his head and I lifted mine and looked him in the eye. "Eh, I don't want just beauty or all brains, or anything like that." he whispered and I placed both my hands around his neck "I want someone I can get along with"

"someone like me?" I asked and tightened my grip around his neck.

"yes" he whispered. I stared into his green eye's and smiled. We had stopped right in the centre of the dance and the song had changed and everything, but we where still staring into each others eyes. "Ouka" he whispered my name.

"uh-hu?" I whispered back.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked

"uh-hu" I nodded and quickly Takuma was kissing me right in the middle of a dance, it was quite perfect, the way he held me and the tingly feeling I got. They way I felt him smiled against my lips. It was only ruined when he pulled away. "Takuma?" I whispered and looked him in the eye's.

"eh... I eh..." Takuma was blushing slightly and was completely speechless.

"cute" I whispered to him and I heard him chuckle.

"you should go see my grandfather" he said and drop his hands from my waist and moved away. "before I steal you away for the rest of the night." He whispered and walked away. I smiled to my self and made my way through the dance to Asato to speak with him.

He was standing alone like I had hoped and I turned around to look to see where everyone was. Senri was still dancing with Rima and she was enjoying herself, although she will never admit it. Anyone of high class was at the bar at that particular moment. I saw Takuma leaning against a pillar watching me. I smiled and waved to him and he smiled at me, and didn't stop watching me.

I turned and Asato was nearing me as I neared him.

"Asato!" I smiled and extended my hand. "we need to talk" I said sternly wiping my smile of my face.

"Who are you? And why are you with my Grandson?" He asked his eye's narrow as he looked at me.

"Ouka Dazia." I said and started walking away, I had cut my finger when I arrived beside him and now the blood was on the floor. The whole room smelling of my blood." Takuma's eye's where wide as I walked past him.

He grabbed my hand and tried to stop me walking but he ended walking with me, his grandfather following close behind. I could hear Rima's shoes hitting off the floor as she made her way through the crowd to follow us as well.

* * *

My secret was revealed my blood now stained the floor and every aristocrat in that room now knew who I was.

* * *

Ouka Dazia

* * *

Pure Blood

* * *

**A/n **

**woo! Another chapter finished! I had to have a Takuma moment! I couldn't help my self! **

**see all the information I'm getting about Rima and Takuma and others, I'm getting it from the Fan book! I'm like flicking through pages reading up on each character! **

**I'm sorry if this wasn't my best chapter I've caught a virus and I wanted to update for you all, so I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

When I hear, 'Be honest' or 'Its all lies' I know that some thing's wrong or that something is about to go wrong, because, in my family, honesty was not something we embraced and most of the time everything that poured from our lips were lies and so things went down hill when somebody realised that we weren't exactly human...

its hard being all alone, and you never know what you had until its gone, I realise now that I took advantage of all my family members, but I wouldn't swap the time I had with them for anything. And its that never ending feeling of he family unit love, that keeps me motivated, to follow my gut, my heart, and the hard cold facts.

* * *

"Ouka" Takuma whispered to me as he walked closely at my side when we walked into his grandfathers office. "What are you doing?" He asked and squeezed my hand. I turn to look at him and give him a soft sweet smile, I leaned forward quickly and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips I dropped his hand and walked up to his grandfather.

We Pure Bloods are the top of the vampire world, and we have a second ability, but we don't use the two of them as its to much work and puts a lot of strain on us but at this moment in time I didn't care if my second power killed me. So I used my telekinesis. Slowly but surely I lifted Asato Ichijo up out of his chair and into the wall behind him, he had only been in the air for a few seconds when the sweat started beading on my forehead.

"Ouka! Stop!" Takuma shouted behind me I didn't turn to look at him if I did, I would drop Asato and probably do more damage than I intended to.

"Princess Dazia!" Asato shouted from the air as I pushed him further through the air. "How are you alive!?" He asked his eye's racing so frantically. "And so young!" He gasped for his breath. "Last I saw you... you where nearing mid fifties!" At that point I couldn't take much more and dropped him steadily to the ground, at the same time crashing to my knee's not being able to take the strain.

"You speak of my Grandmother." I whisper and look up at him, Takuma's at his side helping him to his feet as I feel Senri's unfamiliar arms wrap around my waist to help me stand. "Who is now dead" I spat out and suddenly see Rima in front of me, she strokes my face with her pale and cold hand wiping away a little bit of sweat that is running down my forehead.

"You are crazy girl! Ouka Dazia, betrothed to Daisuke Dazia died nearly twenty years ago, body burned to ashes along with there two daughters, Choko and Haya." he yells and the other three in the room all look at each other confused.

"Did my blood not convince you of who I am! The Dazia's escaped that fire and went into hiding, they planned their own death to get out of the high and mighty lives they lived! I am Haya's daughter!"I shout and slump a little in Senri's grasp no longer able to raise my head.

"They did?" He asked and I shook my head,

"And someone is trying to kill me" I whisper and raise my head, "They've killed the rest of my family, even my cousin" I whisper and start to wonder if the new drops of liquid on my face are tears or sweat. "My baby cousin," I close my eyes tight trying to hide my tears. "Oh Kimie, I am so sorry" I whispered shaking my head slightly

"Then we will protect you" It wasn't Asato who spoke, but Rima and Senri. I looked at them, Senri holding me to stop my knee's from failing beneath me.

"And help you" Takuma added and bowed slightly to me, Rima doing the same, it scared me.

"So we have a Vampire of all Vampires and a Moonlight Princess, brought back to us." Asato sighed. "Fantastic" I took a deep breath in and shrugged Senri off and stumbled over to Asato who was sitting in his chair behind his desk now,

"I need you to break a powerful spell which is bound in my blood" I pant and look him in the eye. "I need the help of the senate" I whisper "I need the vampire society to know of my return" I whisper and then the strain of using my telekinesis takes over and as I fall back and feel the darkness caving in, I make a promise to my self. I promise myself, I'm never going to be that stupid and use my telekinesis again. Ever.

* * *

I woke up, and I was cold, the only warmth I felt was in my left hand as someone squeezed it softly, cooing my name. I tossed my head to get away from the light, and slowly I blinked feeling a quilt over my body. And such a soft silk pillow under my head. The room burst with light, and I shut my eyes close again. "Ugh! Daylight" I groaned and turned my head over again and fluttered my eye's open as it shadowed and saw the brightness of Takuma's green eyes as his face was perched right next to mine.

"Good afternoon" He smiled and leaned forward and kissed my forehead and placed his spare hand on my waist.

"Daylight" I groaned and placed both my hands on to his cheeks and kept his face blocking the sunlight.

"Do you remember what happened?" He whispered looking at me and I nodded my head,

"Of course I remember, what happened afterwords?" I asked and closed my eyes again,

"Oh you know, Rima called me and I was about ready to kill you" I heard the anger in my friends voice, I should have told him what I had planned.

"What's the vampire of all Vampires doing up at this time!" I tried to joke to get him to calm down.

"No joking Ouka, I know that Ichijo is a friend and that you trust him but even though he is Asato's grandson you could very well have been killed on the spot!" He shouted and Ichijo snapped his head in Kaname's direction.

"Kaname! She's just woke up! I normally wouldn't do this but... OUT!" Takuma shouted himself and I saw that Kaname calmed down at the sight of one of his friends stand up to him. He nodded his head and then stormed out like I had expected. "I'm sorry" Takuma whispered and stroked my cheek affectionately.

"So eh, what happened with your grandfather after I blacked out?" I asked slowly sliding up with my Takuma helping me his arm on my lower back

"Oh nothing really, I carried you out, all the other participants at the party tried to get a glance at you and My grandfather decided to help you, I got a message today saying he was trying to find a way to unbind your blood, but I wouldn't expect anything to soon." I laughed a little at his cheery face he was the happiest person I knew.

He rested his forehead on mine and I stared into his eye's. "Its strange" He whispered and leaned his body closer, "I've known you less than a fortnight and I feel like I've known you my whole life." he whispered.

We hadn't heard the door open again and we we're both startled when we heard a voice pipe up. "That's how it starts" She whispered "Or at least that's what my parents told me" Rima's blue eyes were worried and tired, "My Mum and Dad always say that they knew they where for each other they second they met" She rolled her eyes and strolled over to the bed, "Actually a lot of married vampire couples say it, like its another sense" She plopped her self down on the edge of my bed, "Just don't run off and get married" She grinned for a second then lay her head down on the spare pillow.

"Come to think of it my grandparents said the same thing" I laughed and looked into Takuma's beaming eyes. It was a strange feeling I had now when I saw him, but I liked it.

"Eh, we're a bit young, but its a positive thought" Takuma laughed a little awkwardly and then rose to his feet. I lay back down beside Rima and I looked at her, eyes closed I think she was falling asleep, she always looked so peaceful and beautiful, whether she like it or not she was always radiating happiness, even if she didn't seem to be.

"Stop staring at me its creepy" She murmured and I laughed turning my head to look at Takuma who was smiling at me from the exit by my door,

"I'll come by later with some blood tablets." He smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Here" Rima placed her finger in front of my face, a clean cut along the side, blood oozing out, "I'm not going to make you wait till sun set" She added and placed her hand onto my lips, I didn't want to drink from Rima but her blood was soft and clean as it flowed around my lips seeping into my mouth, it was a sweet taste, sweeter than Kaname's blood, Rima was something special, I am glad to have met her.

* * *

"Nice to see you on your feet Lady Dazia" Akatsuki nodded and opened a door for me as I walked into the moonlight, I hadn't got to know Akatsuki very well but he was a pleasant to be around and his aura was trustworthy and loyal, and so I trusted him.

"Thank You Akatsuki, would you like to join me?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow weighing the question.

"I should not, Vice President Ichijo would... dislike it... if I accompanied you" He whispered and I nodded my head understandingly.

"I will not push, enjoy the night while its still young Akatsuki" I smiled and started walking down the path that would lead me to the main school building. As I had just said the night was young and I was out for the first time in three days. The moonlight felt good on my skin, My skirt traipsed around my ankles and my blouse tucked in nicely, I always realised I had quite an elderly style of clothing but I was comfortable and that's what I think matters.

"Lady Dazia" Hanabusa walked past me with Ruka and I nodded to them, they where most certainly loyal to Kaname and I had no problem with that. They obviously knew how to stay aboard Kaname's shaking ship.

"Ouka-Sama" Senri smiled and Rima who was latched onto his arm smiled at me and said "Ouka!" before they carried on their path, Senri still acted like a puppet but he had inner strength just getting ready to burst I could feel it.

"Ouka" And there was a familiar voice.

"Kaname" I stopped and turned to him smiling.

"Where are you off to?" He asked standing by my side before we carried on walking.

"I am heading to the Senate, Asato has some news and Takuma is waiting for me" I answered and looked straight ahead, not daring to look into his hurt eyes.

"I still wish you had told me about this" Kaname sighed and took my hand gently in his, "But what am I suppose to do? Keep the Moonlight Princess chained to a wall?" He joked and pulled me into a hug. "Just be careful, Ouka. I couldn't bare to lose you" he whispered and I nodded my head against his shoulder. After time you start to understand how someone works, what makes them tic, what makes the happy, sad and a lot more. And in that moment like it or not, I knew Kaname Kuran, The Vampire of all Vampires, Loved me. In what form I didn't know, not yet, but I could feel it. And I hoped he could feel the fact that I loved him to. In what formed I didn't know either, I just knew that in my heart there was a big chunk of it given to Kaname Kuran.

* * *

**A/N**

**here we are, I hope you enjoyed! I hope to update faster for you next time round, nut I'm making no promises now as in five weeks time I'll be going into eight days of Prelims (although I may update saying it was English Revision ;) ) **


	7. Chapter 7

The mortals think that hope is key in their lives, that without hope they would have nothing, but hope to me has no meaning, if you have hope when it doesn't turnout right all you feel sad and I don't think it's worth it being upset because you fooled yourself.

My family thought I was crazy for not believing in hope, but even with their hope they ended up dead. Without hope I'm still standing and now I have Kaname and Takuma. I believe in fate. I believe in destiny. Heck I even believe in some fortune telling. But hope, I will always think is a waste of my emotions.

It was a long drive and I had fallen asleep on Takuma's lap when the sun started to rise, it felt right to close my eyes while he stroked my hair. When I was with him I stopped feeling bad and down for myself. When I slept knowing he was nearby I didn't have nightmares. Everything was perfect. Apart from the fact that someone wanted me dead.

I woke when Takuma gently shook me, it must have been noon as the sun was at its highest peak and I wondered why Takuma hadn't fallen asleep as well. That's when I smelt it, the sweet smell of blood.

The car had stopped and the drivers head was resting on the steering wheel as blood dripped from the bullet wound in his temple. I looked out through the window I couldn't see anyone anywhere near us, "Open the door" I whispered while squeezing his hand tightly in mine "But don't step out." I urged and pushed him down so his head was out of the window just in case. Enough traumas to the head or heart would kill us; I wasn't going to let them get him.

"Do you know what's happening?" he whispered as he turned to face me, I stared into his emerald eyes and I saw he wasn't scared, he was protective. He wanted to protect me. If we weren't in danger I would have hugged him and kissed him, but we were, so I squeezed his hand.

"Their probably after me" I suggested breaking the eye contact to check the area outside. "If it is me there after then I want you to run into the forestry down there. Stay in the shade and make your way back to Kaname," I urged him and he didn't respond, "I won't let them hurt you, I'm not losing another person close to me." He squeezed my hand and rested his free hand on my cheek.

"What's going to happen if they catch you?" he whispered and I gently pushed my hand down on his cheek. I didn't know what would happen if they caught me, I think I'd probably die. And he needed to know that.

"They'll kill me." I answered with no emotion I had to show him I wasn't scared, I needed him to stay alive, I needed him to help Kaname and Yuki, and I needed to know he was safe. He just needed to stay safe for me.

"No… I can't…"He whispered softly and gripped my hand as tight as he could and gripped my cheek. "No… Don't please…" He was pleading with me, I stared into his green eyes and saw them searching mine for reassurance that I wouldn't give, because I don't give out false hope to my own. His lips were slightly quivering and I couldn't stand how rigid his body was.

"Please, I'm going to climb out first and when they see me they'll go after me and then you run and make your way back to Kaname." I demanded hoping it would be enough to get him to safety and pulled away from him and started exiting through the door on my side of the car trying to disguise my worry for him.

Just before I fully opened the door he tugged on my arm and turned my face back towards his where instantly his lips met mine and his nose brushed against mine. It was so passionate I forgot that people had killed our driver and where closing in on us, but it was so perfect, I bit his lip, he ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't will myself to move away.

It took to hearing a bang hit the door that I was exiting for us to finally pull away. I stared into his eyes for a few more seconds before he whispered "Please don't get yourself killed" and with that I moved out of the car, refusing to look back at him and ran out in front of the car looking around. As I looked I removed my heel knowing I would be able to run away faster in my socks, I spotted a ditch by the road to the right where they could be hiding and so I started running to the left and away from the car.

Just as I was about to make it to the clear I heard something crash and in a swift motion I turned on my heels and saw Takuma lying on the ground, had he been? He couldn't be! I wasn't going to let this happen, not to him! "No!" I shouted and started to run back to him, I was so concentrated on getting back to him I didn't notice straight away that people where starting to coming towards us from nowhere. I just needed to get to him before he was gone completely. Or to at least make sure he was okay and get him to his feet.

They were coming closer to us as I neared the car, I noticed that he was crouching now and the window of the back door was smashed and I sighed in relief as I realised he had dodged whatever was shot at him.

I knelt down on the ground in front of him and pulled him to his feet, he squeezed my hands and then he also realised that at least forty humans where crowding in on us. They appeared to be holding what looked like Vampire Hunter weapons but they were different? "Forty Vampire Hunters?" He was asked questionably, but we both knew they weren't vampire hunters.

"No, they wouldn't come after us and kill a human." I whispered back and felt his arm move around my waist to put himself between me and the group of humans, he pushed me against the car. "Takuma, this won't do anything but get you killed." I whispered in his ear and placed my hands on his shoulder blades.

"If it means you can get away, then so be it." He whispered back to me and I rested my head on his back, why now does he choose to be stubborn and unselfish. Why couldn't have at least tried to run and leave me, why was I so important to him. I know I'm a Pure Blood but he's not known about me all his life like he's known Kaname, he's not took care of me since I was little like he did Kaname. I wasn't his best friend like Kaname was.

"Please just run." I pleaded as I tried to move around him but he just pushed me behind him again. "This isn't your fight!" I whispered quietly in his ear I just needed him to go and be safe.

He turned to me his body still in a protective stance as he leaned over me. "It's not my fight, your right, but I'd fight for you." He whispered and I was unable to move, he would fight for me, try to protect me even if it meant he'd get hurt. No one who wasn't family or had ever done that before, I suspected Kaname would but he had never been in that situation before to be tested. But Takuma just came right out and protected me without any sign of doubt he was doing the right thing or fear for himself.

"What do you want!?" He shouted to them and I peeked over his shoulder his blonde hair slightly in the way of my view, but I could still clearly see the group surrounding us. I recognised a few from the attack on my family and I knew they were after me. Probably to finish their job in killing my family line.

"The last Dazia of course!" One shouted and I squeezed onto his shoulders and moved past him even though it was a struggle against his strong arms. I knew that they wanted me. Who else would be foolish enough to attack the grandson to head of the Senate?

"What do you want with me" I shouted to them, "You've already killed my family!" I looked back at Takuma my eyes screamed run when you can, his eyes screamed never, I wanted to slap him for being so idiotic and then kiss him for caring about me so much.

"You? We want to experiment with! See what a vampires made of!" another one shouted and I felt Takuma's arm which was still placed around my waist tighten again. Experiment? How could experiment on a Vampire, make me run up and down a stair case and see how fast I am?

"You cannot harm a Pureblood!" Takuma shouted which pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "Take me instead!" He offered as they stopped and three came forward, all men with dark hair and scars across one of their eyes, dark trench coats and steel capped boots.

"Like Hell!" I shouted and pushed away from him. How could he even offer that after I pleaded with him to run! "You want me? You can have me! But I swear if you lay a finger on him!" I stormed up to the three who had just stepped forward and tried to be as intimidating as I could but all they did was chuckle. "I will ki…" then I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned around again to see that another one of the men had a blade to Takuma's throat, big enough to slice through his neck '_head trauma…'_

"LET HIM GO!" I shouted and turned around to the three men in front of me, "Please!" I pleaded and looked at Takuma; I couldn't have anyone hurt him, I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost him as well.

"If we can have you?" One of the men in front of me asked, I knew my answer, not a single person was going to hurt him.

"Let him run and once he's out of sight you can have me." I sighed but I was positive in my answer and turned to look at Takuma whose eyes where pleading with me. But just as I had asked the blade was removed from around his neck and he started to move towards me,

"She said run lover boy!" One from the crowd shouted and just as he reached out to me he quickly whispered '_don't die'_ before he ran the way I had asked him to before.

Soon enough he was out of sight for the humans to see, but I saw him hiding in the tree's watching. I looked at the three men in front of me again. And just as I did I felt a blade go through my gut, it wouldn't kill me but damn did it hurt, I screamed, and hoping that if I didn't fight they wouldn't kill me I dropped to my knees. I heard them all laugh around me. '_Don't die Takuma…'_

* * *

Takuma Ichijo POV

* * *

I hid in the tree's I had to watch her get away safely before I ran to Kaname it would be pointless to run to him and ask for his help if they killed her as soon as I was gone.

I could see her staring at me; she could see me, they couldn't, which is what mattered. I smiled at her but I doubted she could see my smile. They said something about experimenting on her? How could they experiment on a vampire, and a pureblood, I still had no idea who they were though.

I looked up again as I heard a scream, her hands where resting on her gut a dagger was being held in one of their hands. It was covered in blood. So were her hands. The dagger was covered in her blood. Then she dropped down to her knees.

No she can't be! I wanted to run back up to get her, I couldn't let them do this to her, I had no idea if she was going to die, that wound had to heal, it had to! One of the men came up behind her and forced her to her feet and they all started walking with one dragging Ouka as she stumbled.

I couldn't run back and get her, I had to get Kaname as she had asked, he would know what to do and Headmaster Cross might know who these guys are. I took in a deep breath when I tasted blood in my mouth. I put my finger to my lip; Ouka had bit me when I kissed her. I hadn't felt it at the time, but know it was noticeable and I could still feel her lips on mine.

At least I had the chance to kiss her, to hold her one last time.

No! Don't think like that. You'll get her back. Get to Kaname. Get help. Hold her again. Kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well there we go she's been stabbed,**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I had exams and Christmas and New Year etc. so I've been busy but I'm going to try and update more frequently. **


	8. Chapter 8

I always thought I was fearless. I always told Kimie and my Mother I was fearless. But when I had the chance to save them all I let them die because I was trapped in my own fear. Now I was trapped by the people I feared. I feared the humans who had stabbed me to see how quickly I would heal, who hadn't given me blood for the past week to see how much longer I could last until I went on a blood craze. I feared that Takuma had been caught and was dead. I feared That Kaname would never find me. I feared my hunger would take over. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. And I always thought fear was useless, yet here I am trapped by this single emotion, and feeling so alone. Again.

* * *

For the past week I had been trapped, and chained to a wall in a cold cell where water ran down walls behind me. I was underground and that's all I knew. I couldn't tell what time it was and I estimated I had been here for a week but it may have been more it felt like years. I had no idea why I was here, but I knew that my stab wound to the gut had healed but had taken longer than usual as I had been given no blood; they tried to tempt me by sending in young trainee's with their fingers cut. It was cruel to the trainee's as it was dangerous to be around me as I may snap at any second. The smell of their blood drove me crazy, which meant that I could snap easily if they were in the room with cut fingers, sometimes it took all my strength not to leap at them. I wasn't sure how much I would be able to take now that I was so desperate for blood, normally I would be able to resist much longer before I even started to think like this, it helped when we were traveling long distances, My mother said that it was one of the few traits I had gotten from my father. But normally I wouldn't have been tied up against my will and tempted with blood that I knew would make me stronger.

I had been left alone this morning. No one came in to tempt me with blood and no one slashed apart of my skin to see what would happen, they recorded that the longer I went without blood the longer it took me to heal. So they slashed me deeper and in places it would hurt the most, the back of my neck mostly. It was like their way of torturing me but claiming it was essential to their studies, but I didn't care I just wanted to get out of here and curl up into a little ball and hide and maybe even die.

I swore I wouldn't bite them, I couldn't bite them; if I did I would be just as bad as they were. I figured out that they were from America; I think that they are the American versions of Vampire Hunters. They are brutal though. They have no remorse in what they are doing to me, don't care that there is only a few differences between vampires and humans. But if Vampires in America are more dangerous than we are then I understand their brutal nature a little more. That's maybe why they have come to here because they had less chance of getting hurt while experimenting on Vampires.

I could smell the blood outside the door, this time it wasn't one of their interns with cuts on their fingers, but a small dog they were sending in. I felt horrible seeing that they had cut the side of the dog open. Its golden fur was drowning in blood. I had drank animal blood before the blood tablets where invented but it made me sick to see this poor dog dying just so they could see how I would react. I thought these people had something about Animal cruelty. But then again they were putting the youngest and newest in their ranks into a cell with me, a savage Vampire.

They may have killed Takuma, if he had made it I would be out of here by now but I wasn't going to let this dog die alone. It was looking at me like I may be its saviour and I wanted to hold it but my hands where clasped to the wall on my feet were also chained to the wall by my ankles. The only comfort I could offer it was to talk to it.

"Puppy," I cooed and it wobbled closer to me. "Who's a cute Puppy!?" I asked it, it gave me one of those puppy lopsided grins. If it hadn't been sliced it would have been playing by my feet. The room reeked of blood. That poor puppy's blood. Normally I would find that the smell sent my senses into over drive. But all I wanted was to be sick. The dog flopped down by my feet and started licking my toes, it reminded me of the first time Rima had painted my toenails, I had no idea what she was doing so every time she messed it up she blamed me for moving and slightly bent my toe.

Soon enough the puppy died at my feet. I was heartbroken, it was just a dog but it was so young and it died pointlessly. I wanted to hold it. But I couldn't as these people had tied me up. "No" I whimpered, I imagined this is what they did to Takuma, torture him a little first. Maybe beat him and slashed him like they did me, or maybe they made him watch them torture me. I could just imagine Takuma curled up on the floor and then turning to dust.

I started to think then, Takuma's dead. Kaname's given up on you, you have no family, what am I living for? Who am I living for? If I go crazy now will they just kill me and then I can be in peace.

But then they will have killed all the Dazia's and Even if I'm crazy my line shouldn't end because of that. I need to stay strong.

Stay strong.

I didn't think he had made it but I knew there was a small chance he had made it back to Kaname. I didn't wish for it though and I refused to hope for his safe return to Kaname. Kaname would kill them all if he saw what they were doing to me. But he'd given up on me right, already presumed me dead? Takuma would probably be right up there to help him kill them all, but he's dead. I didn't want to see them anymore, because one's actually dead and the others dead to me. I just wanted to curl up and die. Just like the puppy had.

* * *

Tenth day (I think) in here without blood, last night they came and slashed under my eyes, just missing the socket. I could feel the thoughts of blood creeping up more regularly now. It scared me a little but I had stopped trying to really resist a few days ago, I was too worried and upset to care. I felt like if they put another puppy in here I might snap, but the key word was might. I may still be able to stay strong enough to get out of here. I knew now that Kaname wasn't coming for me, it had been too long since I had gone missing. I also knew that Takuma was dead and that I'd never see his sparkling green eyes again or his gleaming smile. I would never see the day that Rima and Senri got together as I would probably still be trapped in here. I knew I was dying alone. Because no one was coming for me. Because no one cares about me, the Pure Blood with no family.

They had warned me yesterday that they were going to question me and to think up answers because every time I didn't answer they would push a blade into my stomach. And for every good answer I gave I'd get a little cows blood So last night I thought up everything I could possibly think about vampires and then wished I had actually went to one of the night class meetings. I couldn't tell them much as it would go against the rules (or laws more like) of being a Vampire. But if I did answer I would get blood and then I could stay stronger and last longer, hold out until I could escape.

Soon enough the door opened and a guy came in he had a clipboard in one hand a glass of blood in the other. That blood would make me stronger.

"Good Morning Ouka." He greeted me with a smile, '_be civil'_ I thought to myself. I can't let them see the cracks I'm feeling.

"Is it morning? Ha, that'll be why I'm so tired then!" I joked and dropped my head, I thought it was evening, I honestly did, maybe it was eleven days in here then? Or maybe nine? It had been far too long trapped with no sunlight. '_Blood'_

"Jokes will get you no were Vampire."

"Well it was worth a go!" I smiled like this was a person I spoke to everyday.

I looked at him, he had shaggy blond hair, pale skin, a muscular frame, a smile with bright white teeth and sparkling green eyes, they had put someone who looked like Takuma in here to mess with me. I guess they thought we were stupid. "I'm not a stupid Vampire from those twilight novels which are big in America by the way, I know they've sent you in because you look like Takuma the vampire I was with before, but playing mind games with me isn't going to help your cause, I'll answer your questions whether you look like my friends or not." I snapped _'Blood' _and shook my head, '_don't let them see the cracks, stay civil'_ I reminded myself and shot him my almost smile.

"Good so you're not just a pretty face." He laughed and took a seat facing me, I glared at him, no I'm not just a Pretty face, I'm the Moonlight Princess. "But you also told me your thoughts are sitting with Takuma. So I may be able to use him to my advantage, so thanks."

I saw his point but why would he make it clear to me, is it if I'm good to him He's good to me? Is this is how this is going to work? '_blood'_

"So first question Ouka is who was Takuma, the Vampire we let go so we could have you alive?" He asked and I stared at his face, it was like I was staring at Takuma the boy had to be seventeen as well.

"Takuma and I played a game, He'd ask me a question I'd answer then ask him a question and he's answer and so on so on, maybe we can play that game?" I asked and pouted my lip at him; even a seventeen year old boy who was raised to hate Vampires couldn't resist the flirtatious charm of me. _'Blood'._ I felt like I was betraying Kaname and Takuma by doing this but Kaname had given up on me and Takuma was dead.

"As you wish, so Takuma?" He asked and I was forced to answer as I had been given what I wanted.

"Takuma was a friend, maybe a boyfriend he was helping research my family's murder, we have a mutual friend. Or at least we did." I changed my ended remembering that Takuma was dead so he couldn't exactly be either mine or Kaname's friends and Kaname abandoned me and so we were no longer friends, even if I still did love both of them equally_. 'Blood'_

"Why'd you say 'did'?" He asked and I shook my head and tutted.

"My turn remember." I pouted. I had to be exact. If I wasn't I would be given answers like I gave them. I thought about it for a moment. "You said you wanted to experiment on me and I think I get the basics of your experiments but why me and not any old Vampire I mean I have a friend..." Kaname "Who would be just as good to experiment on as I would be. So why me? What's so special about the last Dazia?" I asked could I be more specific, I suppose I could have asked for all the details but I was lucky with what I was getting_. 'Blood'_

He looked at me and smiled, it was like he was expecting me to know. "You don't know do you?" He asked and I shook my head, I honestly didn't have clue they just killed my family and chased me. "I'll tell you then" I was going to find out why. I was almost excited. "Your Father is Joseph Wretch" He started, I had never known anything about my father and now I knew his name. "He's the head of the Vampires in north America, He's well hidden but word leaked he agreed to have a child with a Japanese Vampire Princess, He's been causing havoc, going around taking over territory and turning criminals into vampires and the ones he's doesn't want, he lets them turn into Level E's." He carried on my father was an Ass, and dangerous, I would help take him down if these guys hadn't killed everyone important to me. "So we're going to see what's the best way to kill you to see how to kill him" I don't understand how their Vampire hunters if they don't even know how to kill a Vampire.

I wasn't going to push it "Your turn" I replied, it would take me to process that my mother had me to him. '_Blood_'

"Thank you." He smiled and leaned forward, "How do you survive without blood?" he asked, it was a fair enough question. "I only ask because in all the information we have on Vampires is that they lust blood after they haven't received any for a while but you… You're restraining quite well." He mentioned.

I smiled politely at him and then answered. "All Vampires are different, I personally like to be with my friends when having my…. Diluted… Blood." I wasn't going to tell them about the blood tablets. '_Blood_' "Some have animals and others can drink from humans and not kill them but it's up to the Vampire." I replied and smiled my turn. "So eh, When do you plan on going to the Vampire hunters to learn how to kill Vampires, because I'm the strongest of my kind, and if I had blood I would be killing you all" I laughed, the glass of blood which had been placed on the floor was knocked over and it spilt all over the floor. Its smell raced throughout the air.

I'm positive my eyes turned red.

All I could smell was the blood.

Screw Kaname and everything he's given me and every ounce of love I have for him.

Screw Takuma who didn't come to save me even though he swore to protect me and made me love him like I love Kaname.

Screw Rima who helped me buy new clothes and make me forget about family.

Screw Kimie for haunting me.

But most of all. Screw my Parents who managed to have me and get me and those I care about killed.

All I wanted

All I could think about

All that I could see

All that I could taste

The one thing that was making my instincts and senses go wild,

Was that Damned Blood.

Ouka Dazia was just as bad as a Level E.

* * *

**A/N**

**I love and Hate this Chapter, please let me know what you think, thank you to everyone who has Favourited it and Followed it I'm glad Your enjoying it :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**So hi guys Sorry for my late update! I am truly sorry although I hope it's not too long a wait. So basically in this chapter is going to be from split perspective, Takuma's, Kaname's and then Ouka's. I've done this because if I did it all from Ouka's point of view the chapter would be about 1500 words and that's not very good for a chapter. **

**So anyway on we go!**

* * *

_Takuma._

* * *

I had been in Cross Academy for nearly three weeks now without her. I had lost friends before, I would lose friends again but losing her. My heart couldn't stand it. I hadn't moved once Kaname had said neither he nor the headmaster knew what to do, I thought through a thousand different scenarios, places nearby where they could have taken her. But I couldn't figure out what had happened to her.

Rima checked up on me often, she spoke to me but I never spoke back. I always listened to what she had to say. Kaname was driving himself insane; he had done what I had done, thought through every possible scenario and places they could have taken her but instead of being incapable of doing anything like I he was, he had locked himself in his room and every now and then all you could hear was a death defying bang.

Senri had got freaked out by my state and was now sleeping on the couch where I first met her giving me our room all to myself. I hadn't had anything to drink or eat for days now although Rima came in with a new glass every few hours, I wanted to apologise for being in the state I was but I couldn't.

Every time I close my eyes I see her standing in front of me she's close enough to touch but then I open my eyes and she's gone. When I sleep I have the constant vision of her smiling, she standing in my arms in an elegant white dress we're dancing like we were at my grandfather's last gathering and then she takes a step back and her dress starts turning red. Blood oozing from her stomach, then three men in black trench coats drag her by the arms, I stand and do nothing. I don't even say anything I just stand there and let them take her, again and again and again.

It was two in the morning Rima's time to change my glass and try to encourage me to get up. Rima was a bit lost at the beginning, Ouka hadn't been with us long but she'd touched us all, she was Rima's best friend, Ruka and Aido's information centre on all you need to know about Kaname Kuran, she was Senri's secret blood supply, she was Kaname's family. I couldn't even begin to describe what she meant to me. I remember when Rima had said that most vampire couples just knew they had found the one for them, like it was a sixth sense. My sixth sense went into overdrive when I was around her all I wanted to do was hold her and touch her.

My door opened and I didn't turn because I figured it was Rima arriving. But it wasn't. I felt the presence of a Pure Blood and I saw Kaname standing with a darken figure in the doorway. There was a deep growl from his chest and I sat up, it was the first time I had moved in days and I realised I was quite stiff.

He took a step in and I saw he was fully dressed far from the state that Rima had described to me. His face was dark however and I have a feeling he had been like me and refused to drink anything, he may have even refused to sleep.

"Get up." He snapped and I climbed from my bed faster than I thought I could have.

"Is there something you need from me?" I croaked and looked up at him, me and Kaname were almost the same height but he was still taller much to my disappointment.

"Yes." He replied and I could see his lips curve into a hopeful smile.

"May I ask what it is you need from me?" I asked as I slumped my shoulders again hoping that I would be able to crawl back into my misery soon.

"Get dressed, then meet me outside we are heading to an old abandoned hunters base." He instructed and cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Some alarms had been set off a day after you returned the hunters went to check it out, American hunters where inside. They only just informed the headmaster now." He explained and I stood up straight and my hands automatically balled into fists.

"You believe they have Ouka don't you?" I asked him. He nodded.

As he was exiting the door he turned around to me again. "If she's alive we'll save her, if she's dead we'll avenge her." Without another word he closed the door and I stood there feeling as if something had just fixed itself in my head. My hands tingled and I jumped just once, a shiver was sent all around my body and I figured I may have been having an adrenaline rush.

The hope that she was alive had sent me into overdrive.

* * *

_Kaname._

* * *

I had the cars ready and the only person I was waiting on was Takuma. Yuki, Zero, Aido and Ruka had already left on their way to the base. In the next car was going to be Senri, Rima myself and Takuma if he ever showed up, Akatsuki and the headmaster where getting preparations as we had no idea what state we would bring Ouka home in.

Rima and Senri where already inside the car Rima ready to drive she was quite eager to make sure we got there as quick as possible. I was standing outside of the car staring at the door, if Takuma didn't hurry up I would drag him out by the ear even if he was only half dressed, Rima had hit the horn a few times but Senri reminded her that the day class students were asleep.

Just as my patience was about to snap the large front doors to the dormitory opened and Takuma stepped out in a green jumper and jeans his hair was a mess and I saw he was carrying his sword, he must had gulped down a few blood tablets before leaving as he looked a little bit healthier now than he had when I had gotten him from his bed.

He nodded his head to me and then climbed in the back seat and I swiftly climbed in the back as well. Ouka was the only true thing I had left; no one was getting away with hurting her. Not knowing where she is almost made my head explode.

* * *

We pulled up outside the entrance and we all stepped out, Zero was from the association and even though he hated vampires the headmaster had convinced him that what they were probably doing to Ouka was immoral even to a vampire. He was talking to the guards at the door he even showed his gun but they were having none of it.

Almost instinctively Takuma walked up to them and just sliced them with his sword. But I knew why, we all knew why apart from Yuki and Zero, we could hear Ouka's screams. It was deranged though, it wasn't the Ouka we all knew; she had been changed; tortured enough for her to lose her will maybe?

Zero and Yuki stood in shock at Takuma's unusual forceful actions as he opened the door, Senri and Rima ran up behind him and the walked in. I stopped everyone else before they could enter. "We need to split up, Zero, Yuki go together, Ruka and Aido go together and whoever finds Ouka first finds a way to tell the others." I instructed and they all ran in, I decided it was best to go by myself and walked in a few minutes after them.

I was concentrating on her, I could hear her screams and her thrashing, she was chained up, she was bleeding, and she was starving, it had been nineteen days, I knew she was strong but it was very possible that she had broke, maybe she wasn't her loud, sarcastic, strong, independent self. Maybe she was dying.

I had so much planned, I couldn't let these people ruin it, and I just can't let them ruin her.

* * *

_Ouka._

* * *

_**I breathed in deeply and smelt it. Human blood, and there was a lot of it. It was easy to tell that it was Vampires that where slaughtering the hunters here. I let out a snigger and the two interns in the room turned to look at me, they were in here to take a sample of my blood. One was a slender girl with brown curly, she was fit and could run fast but I could tell she would be easily swayed. The other was a fat boy, he wouldn't be able to run and his blood would be thick**_. "Why are you laughing?" _**The girl squeaked and I turned to look at her, I smiled wickedly at her and licked my lips.**_

"Your people are being slaughtered, I can smell the blood!"_** I laughed and the girl looked shocked at the boy beside her, he was already starting to sweat but that may just because he was so fat, his blood would be refreshing. **_

"You…You're… You're lying!"_** She tried to argue and then I opened my eyes wide, and leaned as far forward as I could. **_

"No darling, I'm really not!" _**I laughed again and slammed myself off the wall, she shook her head and then turned to the boy who had just dropped the petri dish he was preparing. It shattered off the floor and I watched it before turning to the boy, he was easily scared and this was entertaining for me. **_

"Don't listen to her! She's just trying to play us!" _**The boy shouted and took off his gloves because he was sweating so much, his cheeks where red now and his hair clinging to his face. The girl was shaking as she placed down the needle and dropper she was in a skirt and I could see her knees banging against each other. As if to back up my point a few screams could be heard from the room behind the one way mirror. **_

_**The two of them looked at each other as if they didn't know what to do with themselves and then I thought of something. I sighed heavily and then the girl turned to look at me**_. "What is it?" _**She said quickly and I raised my head to look at her, **_

_**I tilted my head to the side and lock my eyes on her teary gaze.**_ "The attackers, their Vampires, if I wasn't attached to this wall I would be able to protect you, you're both so _young_" _**I lick my lip slowly and the girl looks to the boy who is about to faint,**_

"If I unlock you? You'll protect us?" _**I nodded my head softly and composed myself as if I wasn't craving her sweet and succulent blood. She stepped forward and the boy rested his hand on her shoulder and shook his head,**_ "She'll help us, she needs us to help her so she'll help us in return, right?" _**She asked me and they both waited for my soft nod. I tried to look as civil as possible but the urge was getting harder to control as I could hear their rapid heartbeats. **_

_**Just as I had expected the girl took a step towards me and I the boy looked away as if expecting me to eat her. As she got closer I could see her neck, it would be right by my face as she tried to unlock my chains, one quick movement and her blood would be mine. **_

_**Her hands got gradually closer and soon my teeth where resting on her neck, I hadn't pierced the skin but I pulled away because I heard **_"Ouka!" _**from the door which had just been opened. I sighed heavily and the girl in fear fell backwards and she cowered with the boy in the corner hoping not to be seen. **_

_**I turned to see Yuki, Zero behind her kicking some guy in the head**_. "Oh Yuki!" _**I sighed exasperated and she walked into the room,**_ "They've been torturing me! You have to get me out!" _**I sighed and dropped my head, Yuki had sweet blood. She was so pure and clean and delicious!**_

_**She walked towards me with speed and just as she was about to reach me, two hands rested on her shoulders and pulled her back, one was Zero's hand and his other hand had his bloody rose gun pointed my head. The other hand that pulled Yuki back was the one and only Kaname Kuran, whose blood was so delicious I almost felt strong enough to break free from the wall to try and get it. **_

"Ouka?" _**He sighed as he extended a hand towards me;**_ "You're rabid aren't you?" _**he looked at me with pitiful eyes. **_"I was too late to save you." _**He cast his eyes away and towards the two in the corner, looking at them carefully they were 16 max and making no attempt to hurt us and Kaname let them leave with Zero and Yuki.**_

"I thought you had given up on me Kaname." _**I hissed and lunged from the wall,**_ "Left me here to rot!" _**I shouted and thrashed around, I remembered when I was still sane thinking he no longer cared; I had been killing myself from the inside**_.

"Never!" _**He shouted and turned to glare at me, all I wanted was the blood flowing through him and the little part of me that was still Ouka shut up and even started thinking about how tasty his blood was**_. "But you're no longer Ouka, I… I have to kill you!" _**He stammered it was the first time the great Kaname Kuran stammered. And it would be the last time I saw it, he walked towards me hand extended ready to kill me with. His eyes where slowly filing with tears, the main occupant in my head was trying to figure out what part of his arm would be easiest to bite, but the thoughts were interrupted by a small voice murmuring thank you. **_

_**His hand was a mere centimetre from my neck and then we looked into each other's eyes for the final time, but instead of seeing the eyes I knew he longed to see, he saw the deep red of my blood lust. **_"If you can hear me Ouka, goodb-'' He was suddenly cut off by a voice that caused the little real part of me to fight.

"Kaname! Stop!" It was the voice, just the voice. I didn't need to see his face or sense his presence I knew it was him.

"Takuma!" I shouted and turned to him, a smile so bright appeared on my face and Kaname took a step back, behind Takuma was Rima and Senri who were gently smiling at my finding. Takuma's smile made me laugh he walked towards me as quick as he could cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine. So urgently we both needed it as if seeing each other wasn't enough to make us believe the other one was alive, I so badly wanted to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't as I was still chained but as Takuma took a step closer to me placing one hand on the back of my head the other around my waist I didn't think he would really mind that I couldn't hold him.

The sound of someone clearing their throats didn't stop Takuma kissing me. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and nibbled lightly, we heard footsteps leaving and so the only presence was of Kaname. When Takuma finally managed to control himself he turned back to Kaname as if he remembered something. "You were going to kill her!" he shouted and stood in front of me protectively just in case Kaname tried again.

"At the time she was rabid, she went for Yuki!" Kaname shouted back as he stared past Takuma and straight at me, "Her eyes where a deep red and her lust for blood was so strong it worried me that I wouldn't be able to turn her, I had no idea all she needed was to hear your voice." He sighed and walked forward. "I am truly sorry." I shrugged my shoulders the best I could and stared at the two of them bewildered.

"I've been chained to these walls for what a fortnight, someone care to untie me, maybe?" I teased and they looked at me smiling, I was glad Takuma was alive and that Kaname hadn't given up on me, but my mind flooded with everything that had happened before I turned, my father.

"Nineteen days." Takuma whispered in my ears as he reached for the chains on my wrist, "Nineteen days without you, was like nineteen days in hell."

As soon as my arms where free I wrapped them around him, I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his distinctive smell, I smiled as his arms wrapped around me tightly, the sharp pain on my wounds made me jump and Kaname looked down from his spot on his floor as he undid the chains around my ankles. "Ouka, what did they do to you?" he asked as his finger ran along a deep cut they'd given me only yesterday while they distracted me with a dead pig.

"It's a long story." I sighed and turned back to Takuma who placed his forehead on mine gently whispering

"Tell me later."

Before kissing me passionately for the first time in nineteen painful days.

* * *

**A/N **

**Next chapter done and she's normal! Woo hoo! Well I hope you enjoyed let me know what you thought! See you in the next chapter **

**RainXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Hi! Sorry its taken me so long to update, I can't remember if I mentioned it or not but I had exams and so I took a lot of time off to revise, but here we go the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And I should warn you, I may have had a bit to fun writing the fluff in this chapter...**

* * *

A Pure Bloods Journey

* * *

Release. I never thought It could feel so great, being freed from those chains and finding something true again. It was like being released from hell and set in to heaven. I was too weak to even stand and carried in strong warm arms. I was released from my cage, released from my fears and I felt freer than I had in months.

As the door opens I feel sunlight on my skin, normally the sunlight would repulse me but today it felt good on my skin, the light was different from the dark dingy cell I was in. I looked up at the face that was carrying me. Dark hair flowed and strong eyes stared right ahead. Kaname held me tightly and I smiled, all the hate that I'd built up before and after I turned I knew had not left me unscarred, I knew that I was not going to be the same ever again, I had to find my father now. My true father.

Everyone had went in one car, including Takuma, leaving me and Kaname in the other car. I could still smell the blood, every memory flashed in my head of the past nineteen days, all I could see was darkness and blood, everything from after I turned was covered in a red haze. I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to curl up in a corner, I felt so unclean.

Kaname had his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him so he could stroke my hair every time I shivered. I hadn't fed in nineteen days, I was starving, I wasn't crazy anymore but I was hungry. "Kaname…." I whispered and reached for his wrist, "I need-" he cut me off and reached down for something, he pulled up a cage with a rabbit, normally I would have refused it but I reached towards it and instead of opening the cage calmly I ripped open it from the side and pulled it out, suddenly blood ran into my mouth, it was sweet and soft in my mouth, not nearly as satisfying as Kaname's would be but it was enough to sate me until I arrived at the school.

I looked down at what I was wearing; I bloody gown and Kaname's trench coat. I was bloody, shaking as I dropped the rabbit's lifeless body to ground. I leaned forward in the seat and wiped my mouth clean. "That's why we are separated from the others, I knew that Takuma wouldn't approve." He stared out of the window dreamily and I turned to look at him, as I reached towards him I saw all the cuts on my hand and arm, I could see them healing every so slightly quicker than before, the rabbit had been enough to heal my minor wounds.

"How much do you love him….?" Kaname asked and I didn't know what to say. I knew he meant Takuma but I didn't know how to answer him, I knew I loved him, but to measure it was very difficult, I knew that I wanted to be with him…. Was I supposed to be able to tell him? "A lot or a little? I don't need a specific answer, I just don't want to see either of you hurt." He still hadn't looked away from the window and I nodded understanding now.

"We won't get hurt. I'm back safe now." I reassured him and he turned to me with a slight smile.

"Okay…" He rested his head in the palm of his hand. He was staring at me, in front, Seiren, was driving and keeping her eyes on the road ahead, I could tell that she was completely ignoring us but at the same time completely aware of Kaname. "When we get back to Cross Academy you're going to be Takuma's, I can no longer have the fantasies of us running hand in hand laughing, no more dreams of taking you and hiding you so I could have you all to myself."

"What…?" I muttered, why was I just hearing this now, all this time he had kept these to himself. "But… You have Yuki!" I couldn't believe the words I was hearing.

"I always had you." He muttered, "But you've been taking straight from my arms, I can only watch you now, I want you to be happy." He smiled softly. I felt tears well up in my eyes, this wasn't right, not anymore.

"Kaname…"

"Please don't be mad, I have one request though…" He quickly grabbed my chin before I'd even had the chance to think and rested his forehead on mine, softly whispering he said to me. "When we get back, you will be Takuma's and I will be Yuki's so we will never have to remember this again, I just want one more thing." Just like before I didn't even know what was happening as he kissed me, I responded as I did last time, with soft passion. I felt a need to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close, I remember when we were younger, ten maybe eleven I thought to myself how much I wanted to run away with Kaname, but we were children, or maybe it was just me. Maybe Kaname had been feeling this way for a long time. He must have lost hope in Yuki when Zero came along, she was human I suppose and so was Zero but He'd always loved Yuki, for as long as I could remember. But here we were arms wrapped around each other knowing that this was it from now on. I loved Takuma now, I would never deny what I _had _felt for Kaname, but I loved Takuma.

He pulled away and so did I, that was it, over with, never again would we speak of it, we wouldn't even think about it once we got out of this car as we belonged to other people. One thing I never understood was from all the times I had drank Kaname's blood never once had I picked up on his feelings. But it was over with, time to push this memory from my thoughts.

He went back to staring out the window and I went to resting my head on my hand to as I closed my eyes. We sat in silence, there was no noise from anywhere and it was unsettling. I looked up at Kaname when I felt his eyes on me. "Thank you." He whispered and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks to you to. We'll go back to being Ouka and Kaname now right? Best friends until the end of time, doing crazy stuff like a pair of maniacs?" I asked and he laughed softly and smiled nodding his head.

"Of course, the world would be wrong if we didn't." Kaname reached out and rubbed a few strands of my hair between his fingers and the dried blood crumbled. "Once you get a bath first of course."

I slapped his arm and laughed, just like the last time we had kissed it had went from a heated passion to us being best friends again and I felt no guilt because I knew he was in love with Yuki more than he was with me, I guess he was just scared his plans wouldn't work out, that was his usual fear.

* * *

Cross Academy, we finally arrived home, I opened the door of the car and stepped out seeing Headmaster Cross I smiled at him and he clapped his hands and ran over to me. "Ouka! You're alright!" He grabbed me suddenly and started swinging me left and right crying like a baby, I could only think that these where what Yuki had described as his surprise attack hugs. Everyone climbed out and started laughing and smiling.

They were so cheerful and there was so many people their happy for my safe return. I felt like all that had happened to me today was that I was being pulled all over the place, I had barely been able to take a breath of the fresh air by myself since I was freed. I pushed myself out of his grip a lot harsher than I had intended to and started to run as fast as I could. I felt Kaname's trench coat fall off but I just kept on running, I had nowhere to hide and all the day class students were out so if they saw me I'd just be causing trouble and so I ran straight ahead into the Night Class dormitories. I ran straight up to the room I had been given and in to the bathroom, I felt so unclean and dirty. I had heard Rima chase after me shouting my name but I believe it was Senri who stopped her.

I looked in the mirror, there was cuts under my eyes, my neck was covered in little slices and my hair was almost brown instead of its usual dirty blonde. I looked sick. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, my grandmother was standing behind me smiling. No matter how many times I blinked or rubbed my eyes she was there smiling at me, she was wagging he finger at me almost giggling. It was like she was telling me not to be sad anymore. It was all over, the people who had killed my family where dead and I had no one left to fear. I could live happily with Takuma and Kaname and I could attend school here and help rule over the vampires for the next thousand years.

But another thing didn't make sense. My family was attacked by Vampires. Not hunters. That's why I originally thought it was the senate who had killed us. It had to be my father, trying to kill us off so he didn't have a weakness. It was him I was after now. '_Enough Ouka!'_ that voice. It couldn't have been, I looked up into the mirror again and sure enough my Grandmother was still standing there. Her finger pointed at me her face was angry. "Granny?" I whispered. Hoping she was really there as she hadn't disappeared from my vision I turned around but she wasn't there, only in the mirror reflection. I stared into the mirror and looked at her and listened to her calming voice in my mind, if this was the only connection I ever had with her again I was going to listen to her. _'Ouka dear, you will be safe here, you have friends. Don't push them away, attend school, become the person we all dreamed you would be.'_ She faded from my vision after words, I cried.

It was over and done with, no more torture, all I had to think about was Takuma and my scars, why won't they just heal! I started the shower whimpering as I did so I couldn't stand looking at myself anymore, under the hot water I started to feel healed but I was still screaming, everything was plastered in my head, there was no way to get these thoughts out of my head. Even with my grandmothers calming words, I still feared. She told me to forget about my father but he tried to have me killed, I was fearful.

* * *

Nothing made me feel better and I climbed out wrapping a towel around myself, I looked at the water running down the drain, there was fresh blood and dried blood, there was dirt and grime. It had all been washed from my body. I felt better, I was home now, but I was still shaking.

I opened the door to my room and saw Takuma sitting on my bed staring at me. He reached his hand towards me and I walked towards him, he smiled slightly as I placed my hand on his. I sat down beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked and wrapped his arm around me, such a simple question.

"I feel better being here." I answered and I started to feel hungry. Feeding off of the one you love was supposed to completely sate your hunger, one rabbit wasn't going to hold me.

He nodded his head at my response and I stood up to find some clothes that where not covered in blood, after quickly changing I knew that I needed to drink, I needed it bad, normally I would only drink from Kaname, but this time it's different, I love Takuma, that place in my heart for Kaname was one that a brother would have, not a lover. Takuma had my heart.

I walked over to him quickly and grabbed his collar forcing him to lie down on my bed as I climbed on top of him, he rested his hands on my shoulders and gently kissed me, I think he knew what was going to happen next, I moved my lips onto my neck and bit. As his blood flowed into my mouth I felt his feelings, the love for me, the happiness that I was safe, the anger towards Kaname for not letting him ride here with me, it was adorable, I was sure I loved him more. I pulled away after the feeling of being hungry went away and looked down at him.

"I love you… If you hadn't already figured it out…." He muttered and turned away shyly.

"I love you to." I answered smiling giggling. He turned his head back to face me and he smiled softly at me. I leaned down and quickly rested my lips on his, his hands ran down my body holding onto me tightly and my hands where placed above his head but he was pushing himself up trying to get closer to me. It wasn't long until our kisses became heated and full of passion. His arm wrapped around my waist the other around my neck so his hand was entangled in my hair, mine on his shoulders so I could pull him closer, my legs where wrapped around his waist and our breathing heavy. He whispered my name in between kisses and he placed his lips to my neck, I tilted my head to the side, making my neck available to him, almost as if he couldn't resist it his tongue ran across my neck just before his teeth sank in, it was a wonderfully weird feeling I felt having him drink from me. The person I love was taking something from me, and I like to think he was enjoying it from the way he was gripping me close to him.

He pulled his face away from my neck and looked directly at me. "You're scared." He whispered and I shook my head. "You are." He sounded upset and almost depressed.

"No, not when I'm with you!" I almost yelled at him, "I feel safe and happy and loved!" I felt my eyes start to water, "How could I feel anything else but happy when I'm near you!" I pressed my forehead against his and he leaned forward to kiss me, I twisted my fingers in his hair vowing to never let him leave my site again. He pulled away for a second and took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to worry about anything!" He whispered and caressed my cheek, "I will be your protector and I will love you!" With a quick movement, Takuma was on top of me, his lips pressed against mine urgently with a furious passion that I had no control over. It was almost as if he couldn't be stopped. One of his hands started to roam my body looking for the hem of my top while his other hand gripped mine tightly. He pulled my top over my head and I started reaching for the buttons on his shirt. One of his hands cupped my cheek while the other found the band of the jeans I had slipped on and looked for the buttons.

His shirt came loose and the hand that was caressing my cheek moved to my breast his lips on my neck and I heard him chuckle when I moaned, I didn't realise that this could feel so good, having someone I love touch me. My body shivered in passion and he lifted his head to look at me we were both out of breath, "I'm pretty sure I can't control myself but if you really want me to st-" I cut him off by pulling his face down to mine and kissing him passionately and what happened after that, well… something's I don't need to explain.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeay! Ouka's home, she's safe, she with Takuma and Kaname isn't mad or trying to kill her! she just has to deal with her father now... she doesn't really get a break does she! Well I hope the long wait hasn't made you give up on my story, I'm hoping to have it updated again soon! so until the next chapter! **


End file.
